To Love And Be Loved
by xMYxDAYDREAMx
Summary: Matt/Emma/Will love triangle :P it all gets messy when your best friend is your soulmate, colleague and secret lover...
1. Chapter 1

**:) Another new fic by me - Jilly - penname previously XpippaX or something to that effect! But yeah :) hope you guys enjoy this one as much as I've enjoyed writing it. xxxxJilly**

Will pulled Emma gently back over to the sofa and sat her down. Leaning close towards her he paused momentarily to ask if it was what she wanted. She nodded, tilting her chin up and catching his lips in hers. Will's hands brushed aside Emma's hair and one rested on her neck while her hand was pressed up against his cheek, her fingers splayed out, her other hand round the back of his neck, pulling him in closer to her.

Sliding from the arm of the sofa Will landed next to Emma, letting her push him backwards into the sofa, pinning him down. His hands tugged at her jacket and she paused biting her lip apprehensively. Will smiled up at her, bringing one hand back to her face to stroke it reassuringly. The bad side of Emma seemed to win in her mind as she shook her head slightly and then leant back down to continue their kiss. She shook her hands out of the sleeves of her jacket and let Will pull her low cut top up over her head as well. He sat upright and then picked Emma up in his arms, still kissing, they made their way through into his bedroom.

Will's eyes opened sleepily and when he looked down he saw Emma nestled in his arms, her hair tickling the bottom of his chin. Looking around for what had caused him to wake from such a peaceful sleep he heard the doorbell go. Turning the clock on his nightstand towards him he groaned, it was only 2am! Moving slowly and carefully so as not to wake Emma, Will slipped out of bed, pulling a pair of pyjama bottoms on as he went.

Brushing a hand across his face as he opened the door Will was caught off guard as Nick head butted him. He fell to the ground, his face burning from the contact. Nick was going towards the bedroom when he stopped and picked up Will's phone. "Lets see who you're really on the phone to?" Nick spat as he scrolled through Will's call list. "Emma…lets see what this Emma sounds like shall we?" He continued as the sound of Mickey talking about the undercover was emitted from the phone.

Nick's face lit up momentarily as he realised what he'd uncovered but this distracted him and Will jumped on him, kicking and punching every part he could reach. They struggled through into the living room where Will pinned Nick down, hitting him hard on the side of the face so he was knocked out. Will turned and climbed off Nick just as he saw Emma run through from the bedroom, Will's dressing gown wrapped loosely round her.

Emma sat curled up on the sofa, looking nervously from Nick to Will and back to Nick's lifeless form. "So…so you're undercover and he knows." Emma said frowning.

Will yawned and rubbed his eyes again. "Yeah…Smithy's gonna get him an armed guard at St. Hugh's so he can't squeal on me." He muttered looking down at his watch. "That ambulance will be here soon. I don't think Smithy's coming down but you might want to go back in the bedroom just in case." Emma nodded and bent down kissing Will's cheek lightly before she padded back down the hallway.

The next morning Will was standing outside the Super's office listening to John and Jack arguing over why they shouldn't have used him in the first place. Will sighed and moved over towards the window at the end of the corridor, his mind straying to the little blonde who was trying to inconspicuously make her way across the car park. She had little luck however as one of the panda cars pulled up beside her and she appeared to have a conversation with those inside it.

"Rough night Emma?" Dan called cheekily from the passenger side of the car.

Emma's head whipped round and she bit her lip nervously. "No…erm why would you say that." She retorted refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Well for starters you're wearing the same clothes as last night and you have your t-shirt on back to front!" Dan smirked at her. Emma blushed and gave Dan the evils.

"I stayed at a friends and got dressed in a rush this morning that's all Dan." She lied, smiling at him and sticking out her tongue.

"Sure…I believe you." Dan replied sarcastically and drove off before Emma could even think up an answer to that. Will smiled as Emma shook her hair over her face and sped up the ramp, trying to get to the changing rooms as quickly as possible so she wouldn't have to face another interrogation.

Twenty minutes later Will stormed angrily out of the Super's office with Mickey in hot pursuit. "Will, Will slow down mate. Look it's not gonna happen. Just give Barry a call." He said as Will finally stopped down by the coffee machine.

"What so just when it gets interesting they pull me out!" Will said, trying hard not to raise his voice. "I was in there, Barry trusts me. They can't pull me out of the undercover just because Nick's in hospital with a black eye!"

"They can and they have, just face it. You had a shot at being undercover now let it go. Just make the phone call." Mickey persisted and Will turned away from him as he pulled out his phone and made one of the most annoying phone calls in his life. Talk about disappointment.

Will took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and he turned to see Emma skipping up the corridor towards him. "Hey. You're paired with me today I think." She said smiling up at him.

"Cool what are we doing?" Will asked, still unhappy about being pulled off the undercover but pleased that what monotonous activities he'd be doing today, Emma would be there with him to take his mind off it.

"We drew the short straw." She said grumpily.

"What property lists?" Will groaned.

"No…paperwork. See you in the Writing Room." Emma said turning and continuing back up the corridor, her golden highlights sending dazzling spots of light shooting across the walls. Will sighed and went across to the machine, paying for two cups of a piss poor excuse for coffee.

Meanwhile Emma was on her way to the Writing Room. "Emma." Matt called as she passed him, without looking up.

Turning she frowned. "I thought you weren't talking to me." She muttered trying not to think about her guilty secrets from last night.

Matt ignored her question and continued as though she hadn't spoken. "Have you got a minute?"

Emma sighed. "No not really, we're on our way out."

"You've got a minute before your partner turns up haven't you?" Matt said trying to edge around Emma's firm answer.

"Kay." She said softly, thinking it was just typical Matt to twist everything so it worked in his favour.

"I want to talk to you about Will." Matt said and Emma's eyes widened.

"Why? What about him?" She stammered, trying and failing not to look or sound guilty.

"I'm not stupid, I can see something's been going on." Matt said and an enormous lump formed in Emma's throat she paused and then looked up, opening her mouth to tell him the truth about what had happened last night. Then she stopped and listened for a moment to him prattling on about the DPS and maybe that Will was being investigated. Emma almost laughed; this was too easy. She feigned a look of surprise and then made up an excuse to get away from Matt as quickly as possible.

Emma fell into her chair in the Writing Room and smiled. How stupid was Matt? He thought that Will was being investigated when in truth he'd been undercover. A few hours later she shifted uncomfortably in her seat and blinked her eyes a few times. Her phone buzzed annoyingly on her desk and she picked it up, looking at the screen before her eyes flicked across to connect with Will's. They were the only two left in the Writing Room now and a comfortable silence had descended upon them a while ago.

"Finished yours yet?" Emma asked smiling at him and looking down at her diminishing pile of paperwork.

"Well…how can I concentrate on boring paperwork when I've got last night going through my head. Listen, you don't fancy catching a replay tonight d'ya?" He asked moving round from his chair and sitting on her desk looking imploringly at her.

"Haven't you got Dan's boxing match?" Emma asked frowning.

"Well it'll be finished by 10." Will said logically, trying to make Emma see how it was possible.

"Actually Matt just texted me, he wants to see me tonight." Emma said looking guiltily down at her phone in her lap.

"I'd hate to break up a relationship…but dump him, this is far more important." Will smirked, half laughing.

"It's not that simple Will!" Emma giggled, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Course it is!" He retorted nodding at her.

"Well I s'pose I could take that overtime…he won't be expecting to see me after that." Emma said, also smirking now at the thought of it.

"Good see ya at 10.30." Will said, squeezing her shoulder before leaving the room. Emma sat in her chair gently tapping her phone off her head in frustration. Why was it all so complicated? What was she getting herself into?

That night, Will was standing in Dan's corner, splashing his face with water and muttering words of encouragement. "Last round mate, come on." He said before he ducked out of the ring and took up his place next to Gina who was currently shouting at Dan and telling him not to be such a girl! Dan ducked and then swung at the man he was up against, his fist coming crashing down and causing the guy to fall over. The bell rang and Dan's fist was raised in the air in triumph, he was through to the semi finals now!

Will congratulated Dan on their way out of the building. "Are you not comin' down the pub?" Dan asked disappointedly.

"Na…I'm tired, got work tomorrow." Will muttered, scuffing his trainers on the pavement to distract himself.

"Sure whatever…loser." Dan joked, punching him on the shoulder. "I'm staying at Tessa's house again tonight so I'll see you later on tomorrow probably."

"Sure, mind your shoulder now though." Will said, in his head he pictured himself punching the air in glee. Instead he waved to Dan and got in his car, driving back to his and Dan's flat as quickly as he could as it was fast approaching 10.30. He pulled up in the car park with a few minutes to spare and then he dashed about the flat, chucking half empty mugs in the sink and hiding Dan's stash of dirty magazines under the sofa.

When the doorbell rang Will ruffled up his t-shirt and sauntered over to the door, trying to pretend that he hadn't just been running round the flat like a madman! Emma stood in the doorway, her hair loose about her shoulders, wearing a pair of figure hugging jeans and a pretty low cut top. Will stood back to let her in, taking a good look at her as she passed and shaking his head to break him from his trance. "So…how was the overtime?" He asked as they sat on the sofa, each with a glass of wine in their hands.

"Boring…as usual. Only the thought of coming here made it much more bearable." Emma said flirtatiously as she took the glass from his hands and put both of them down on the floor before she wriggled closer to him and pressed her lips to his. Mimicking last night's actions, they stumbled through into his bedroom only this time there was no thug to interrupt the night of passion.

**I'll UD on Tuesday if I get more than 4 reviews :P gonna be away till then anyway so yano...maybe I'll return and there'll miraculously be 4 reviews in my Inbox! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Kim, Kat, as1999 and Emziiiipops :P for reviewing hope you enjoy this one and please keep reviewing for more updates :) xxxxxJilly**

Emma sat on the edge of the bed pulling on her jeans from the night before. She leant over the end of the bed, trying to locate her t-shirt which seemed to have disappeared, all of a sudden she felt warm skin pressed up against her own and Will's hands expertly undoing the back of her bra. "Will." Emma moaned softly as his lips grazed the skin on her neck. "Will I need to go. I can't go into work in the same clothes again…people will talk." She murmured trying to push him off.

"Fine." He sulked leaning back and folding his arms like a spoilt child. Emma rehooked her bra and turned round to face him smirking. She leant in towards him and pressed a few kisses to his lips. "It's not my fault you're so damn sexy." He added, his hands winding their way round her back again so she swatted at him and wriggled backwards off the bed.

"You could come back with me when I get changed if you want." Emma offered as she hopped about trying to pull her socks on. "Give me a lift into work…if you wanted." She said as she wandered through into the living room still trying to find her t-shirt.

Will jumped at the chance of spending that little extra bit of time with her. He jumped from the bed, pulling on his boxers and throwing on a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt as he left the room. "Yeah I'll take you now if you want, we can grab breakfast on the way." He said picking up her t-shirt from behind one of the sofa cushions and pulling it down over her head.

"So thoughtful…aren't you?" Emma whispered reaching up to kiss him again, feeling his tongue part her lips as she smiled into the kiss, Matt never made her feel like this. "Mmmm come on before we get…err…distracted." She smirked pulling him over to the door which he locked behind them. In the car, Will turned the radio on loud and Emma slipped her shoes off, resting her feet up on the dashboard and singing along to the music. Will smiled over at her; he'd never had a girlfriend that was this much fun before although granted Emma wasn't really his girlfriend…she did after all have Matt as well.

He stopped the car outside her flat and she hopped out waving at him. "Oi…don't I get to come in and watch!" Will asked indignantly.

"You've already undressed me twice in the last like twelve hours…do you really need to see me again?" Emma asked smiling at him. "And before you answer that I'm gonna go." She added sticking her tongue out.

Twenty minutes later as Will was bending down to change the radio station he saw Matt's car pull up and he got out. Will frantically ducked right down in the hope that Matt wouldn't see him but unfortunately it wasn't his lucky day and the next minute he heard a sharp knock at his window. Looking up he rolled down the window and Matt leant in. "You alright Will? What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"Oh right yeah I was just trying to tie my shoelace, I'm waiting for Emma. She asked if I could give her a lift into work…she said she was running late and didn't have time to walk. She should be out soon, she's been ages but that's women for ya!" Will replied, lying through his teeth.

Matt laughed and pulled his head out of the car. "Sure, I'll just go and see her. I left some of my things there a few nights ago that I really need today so I'll see you later." He said, completely unaware of what had really been going on.

Emma wandered through from the bathroom and picked up her mobile from the nightstand looking at the one new message. 'Matt's here he's coming up. I said I was giving you a lift to work 'cause you were late. XxWill' She read and just as she got to the bottom she heard the key turn in the lock and only just had time to stuff her phone in the top drawer of the dresser before Matt came through.

"Hey babe. I just needed to pick up my notes I left here on Saturday, I need them for the court case today." He said as he closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately.

Emma guiltily broke the kiss quite early and just smiled and nodded, not trusting herself to say anything in case the truth all came tumbling out. As soon as Matt had left the bedroom she collapsed backwards onto her bed and sighed, now that was a close shave. After slipping on some clean clothes and very quickly blow drying her hair Emma grabbed some of the make up off her dresser and ran down the stairs towards Will's car. "Sorry it took so long but I couldn't get the shower working!" Emma sighed as she settled herself in the passenger seat.

Will looked sideways at her flushed face and just nodded. "It's okay babe, I'd wait forever for you." He murmured making her blush even more as she pulled down the visor and began applying her eyeliner and concealer. It was so weird for her, having these two men chasing after her. There was no doubt in her mind whom she loved more but it was just the thought of leaving Matt that left her stomach lurching. She couldn't drop him like that, he'd be devastated, and they'd been going out for years. It wasn't fair…was it?

He could sense that she had a lot on her mind so he stopped by Tower Bridge. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Emma looked over at him at the exact time he looked over at her. Emma giggled and moved closer to him, her hand now resting on the side of his neck, pulling him in towards her. Their lips brushed and Emma felt her heart begin to race faster. Will's hands were now around her waist, sliding up under her t-shirt and caressing her skin. Pulling away she left two quick kisses on his lips and then turned to look out of the window, a satisfied smile on her face. It might not be fair on Matt, but it was certainly good fun having them both chasing her!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta to Kat, Kim and Emz :) please keep reviewing for more updates :D enjoy, this is for you three xxxxJilly**

Emma paused as she felt a hand on her hip, gently pulling her back from the door. "Emma." Will said softly, his tone lowered by desire. Shaking her head she forced herself to think clearly. It was difficult though, the gentle circling of his fingertips on her hip bone, the close proximity, the tickle of his breath on her neck. Pulling away Emma turned to face him.

"Will…Will I can't…we can't." She murmured, freezing as he instantly dropped his hand from her hip.

"What…do you mean?" Will asked after a moment or two's silence.

"I…I mean we can't go on like this. We're risking our jobs, my relationship with Matt, the respect of our friends and colleagues. I really, really like you but…but I can't keep this up. It's all or nothing I can't keep having this casual on off fling with you and I…I just can't break Matt's heart." She whispered, a single tear making its path down her pale cheek.

"Don't. No Emma please don't." Will bit his lip as he pressed his shoulder on the door preventing Emma from leaving as she twisted down the handle.

"Will let me go. Will you're scaring me. It's my decision. It hurts but please trust me its for the best. I don't want to lose you as a friend. Please…just let me go." Emma replied, more tears now adding to the flow causing her mascara to trickle in small rivers down her face and onto the collar of her shirt.

"Emma I…" But he was truly stumped for words. Never in a million years had he expected the up shot of this conversation to end their short relationship. Stepping away from the door he saw just a flick of golden blonde hair and Emma had vanished.

Running along the corridor Emma pushed people out of the way in her haste to get away from it all. Spotting Matt through the double doors further down the corridor Emma ducked into the girls' toilets and slammed the door of the cubicle quickly behind her, sinking down onto the toilet seat and resting her head against the wall in despair.

After a further ten minutes of sobbing she paused hearing the door open and somebody begin to enter the room. "If I find her I'll let you know. You're not the only one anxious to catch up with her…it's not the first time in the past week that she's disappeared without a word of warning!" Gina's voice boomed through the toilets as she talked to Nikki.

Pausing as she closed the door behind her Gina listened to the muffled sobs issuing from under the door of the end cubicle. Taking a few steps forwards she rested a hand on the door watching as a pair of black boots were lifted quickly, although not quickly enough off the floor and the sobs stopped, only the occasional hiccup giving it away. "Emma…Emma, Nikki's looking for you. You were expected to go out on the beat with her over fifteen minutes ago." Gina said softly as she leant against one of the other cubicle doors.

Hearing the lock on the door slide Gina looked round to see Emma standing shaking in the doorway, her face deathly pale. "I'll…I'll go find Nikki then." She whispered as yet another tear trickled down her cheek.

"No. No you're in no fit state to be going out on the streets. I'll send Honey out with Nikki instead. Now come along to my office, its obvious that something's bothering you." Gina said, beginning to take control of the situation as she saw the extent of Emma's upset. Still sniffling, Emma tailed Gina to her office and sank into the chair on the opposite side of the desk from her superior. "Now you can't really say nothing's wrong can you? So…maybe there's something I can do to help." Gina smiled as she saw Emma begin to relax, her tears lessening slightly.

"I…I don't think I should be telling you. You can't do anything to help…its my problem I have to sort it." Emma sighed; her shoulders slumped as she stared intently at the floor.

A knock at the door interrupted them. "Ma'am…oh um right err sorry I'll come back later." Will stammered as he saw Emma sitting crying in the chair opposite the Inspector.

"No Will…carry on." Gina replied looking intently at him.

"Well err…it's nothing big just Mickey and Jo need me and Tony for an obbo so we had to clear it with you first." He said quickly, his words tumbling over each other in his haste to leave the room.

"Oh sure." Gina said offhandedly, her mind wandering more along the lines of how Emma was avoiding Will's eyes while his were trained on her, as though he was speaking to her telepathically, as though he was desperately trying to get through to her. The sound of the door clicking shut behind him startled both women who jumped slightly in their seat, blushing as though they'd just been caught out.

Then it all clicked into place. Looking up Gina caught Emma's eyes which were filled with shame and fear. "Oh no…no Emma you didn't did you?" Gina asked, her eyes now following Will who was half way down the corridor. Nodding slightly Emma burst into a further set of tears, her hands covering her face as she wept. "You silly girl whatever have you gone and done?" Gina sighed getting up out of her chair and making her way around the desk to crouch in front of Emma who was now rocking gently back and forth in her seat.

"I…I ended it today…it only lasted a few days but…but…but." Emma tailed off, unable to finish her sentence as her sobs were choking her.

"But you feel awful…and you don't want Matt to find out but you want to respect Will's feelings." Gina concluded for her as she rubbed her shoulder gently. "Come now Emma, you've made a mistake and you know it. Stop punishing yourself; you've got two guys who both love you very much. Make your choice and stick with it."

"Yeah…yeah you're right." Emma whispered as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Only her mind was chasing circles. Both men loved her but which was the right choice? Should she choose familiarity, comfort and trust or the new, exciting and dangerous option? Chasing circles…it was driving her mad.

A few hours later as she bounced into Matt's office it was as though fate had already decided who she should choose as he was knelt down on the floor by his desk, a box in one hand, a small diamond ring in the other. Looking up at Emma his eyes sparkled as a look of shock passed over his face and putting one foot forwards he turned so that he was kneeling in front of her. "Well I was going to save it for later but…Emma Keane…will you marry me?" He asked, his fingers linking through hers with his free hand.

As she felt herself welling up she nodded. "Yes…yes I'd love to marry you." She whispered feeling the ring slip onto her finger, a perfect fit. Throwing her arms around Matt's neck she squealed as he spun her round and round. "I love you." She murmured the sentiment which he instantly echoed and for the first time in the past few months she really felt she could say it with conviction. Her confused antics were over, she was getting engaged…it was time to leave Will in the past…wasn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :) much appreciated. Enjoy! xxxJilly**

Emma heard the front door click closed and she exhaled deeply. It had been two weeks since her engagement to Matt and one week since her wedding and when the honeymoon began. Two weeks in the company of Matt and only Matt. Jetting out to Tobago and taking herself some well-earned annual leave she thought it would have been perfect. The white sands were, the turquoise sea, the food, the villa, the shops. Everything had been perfect…everything except the man she was with. He was the same as ever only Emma had had a taste of something more, somebody who gave her butterflies whenever she caught a glimpse of him, who made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world, who she found herself picturing every time Matt kissed her, hugged her, made love to her.

She'd left perfection at home, in the form of Will Fletcher.

Now she was in fact at home she thought things might improve. She'd get used to a new routine with Matt as the centre of her day and her as his but this hadn't really been the case. She still fantasised about running away with Will, her every waking moment was consumed with thoughts about him, she'd never wanted anything so badly. And yet now she was preparing for her first day back at work she couldn't help but feel nervous. She'd given him the elbow when she'd last seen him and now…two weeks on without any contact she was supposed to tell him that she was 'happily' married.

Running a hand across her forehead Emma groaned. Why was her life always so messed up? Couldn't thing go easy just for one stupid day?

Seeing the counter on the VCR change to 6.45am she reluctantly pulled herself to her feet and yanked on a jacket and shoes before she made her way outside to the car, stepping into it and instantly regretting it as the temperature was practically sub zero. Shivering she put the key in the ignition and made her way towards Sun Hill Station, glad for once that Matt was due in court for what would most likely be a very long case.

Stepping out of the locker room she walked quickly down to Gina's office, rapping softly on the door before she slipped inside. "Emma! I forgot you were due back today. So how did your holiday suit you? Feeling refreshed?" Gina asked, getting to her feet and welcoming Emma back.

"Err yeah…you could say that." Emma replied nervously as she twisted her engagement and wedding rings around her finger.

"Emma…is that what I…Emma you got engaged? And married?!" Gina exclaimed as she reached for Emma's shaking hand. "Two weeks ago you were in here sobbing your heart out because you'd been having an affair with Will and now…you took time off and…and got married to Matt!" She continued in disbelief.

"Um it seemed a good idea at the time." Emma muttered shyly as she felt a blush rise on her cheeks.

"Well congratulations Emma…I suppose you'd better get back to work. The pairings sheet is out on the notice board, I haven't had a chance to look at it yet Smithy made it up for me." Gina called after her as she left the room feeling slightly better now she'd gotten some things off her chest.

Standing in front of the pairings sheet however Emma's heart plummeted so far down that she was sure it would be lurking somewhere in the depths of her big black boots. Gulping she drew her finger across from her name to the other side of the sheet where Will's was listed. Trust her luck to draw Will on her first day back. Turning round she bashed right into a whirlwind of black and white, stumbling as it caught her before she sprawled on the ground.

"Emma?" A familiar voice asked as he righted her on her feet again.

"Um…hi Will." Emma whispered not even daring to raise her gaze to meet his.

"Where have you been? What's been happening? Gina just told me you'd taken leave and that she didn't know any more." He quizzed her as they began to walk down the corridor.

"I um I had to take some time to clear my head. So err what are we doing today?" She asked, carefully sidestepping the subject.

"Property lists." Will groaned as he pushed hard on the door in front of him so that the contents of what was essentially just a very large cupboard were made visible. "We're cataloguing everything here and we're gonna be paired and doing it until the whole place is done according to Nikki. She says its been ages since it was last done and we're the unsuspecting victims and we'd better not complain or she'll have my nuts in a jar…dunno what she's gonna do to you if you moan but you can test it if you like." Will grinned cheekily as he continued to hold the door so Emma could slip into the room under his arm.

"Yeah might be a plan…then I can get out of doing this 'cause I'll be in hospital." Emma muttered dryly as she made her way towards the back of the store.

"Am I that bad company?" Will asked, a hint of resentment drawing out through his words.

"No…no I just…oh never mind. I knew this would be difficult." She replied, as she faced away from him pulling several large boxes down from a shelf.

"What would be difficult?" His voice grew softer as he noticed how tense she was.

"Us…working together…being in each other's company after…after what happened." She whispered closing her eyes as she felt Will's breath tickle the back of her neck.

"After us sleeping together?" Will said tilting his head. "After you ditched me?"

Emma winced as she heard his last question. "I didn't…I didn't mean…no I mean…oh I don't know. I never meant to hurt you…I never meant to hurt anyone. I just…I just…I just." Emma cried as she sank to the floor at Will's feet, turning round as she fell so for the first time he could see her crumpled expression and woeful eyes.

Taking her hand in his Will crouched next to her, his fingertips rubbing gentle over her knuckles in a soothing manner until they brushed her rings and he paused, looking down. "Em…uh Em…that's not a wedding ring is it?" He asked cautiously as he fingered it. Nodding Emma let out a fresh burst of tears, her head sinking into Will's shoulder. "Em sweetie…you seem a little confused. Maybe you should take some more time off and I don't know…realise what you've done."

"I know what I've done." Emma retorted indignantly as she swiped her hands over her eyes to dry the tears still falling. "I married the man that I…that I love and I'm happy I just didn't know how to tell you. I thought that you might be angry and I'm sorry." She rushed, turning away from Will and wedging herself in a corner behind some boxes as she pretended to file lost property.

"I'm not angry. I'm surprised…and a little upset that you didn't tell me but I'm not angry…never angry." Will murmured as he stood with his forearms resting against a shelf which he looked through to see Emma visibly relax. "I hope you and Matt are happy together. You deserve someone who makes you happy." He added as he too turned away, pretending to busy himself so that she wouldn't see the disappointment on his face.

He'd only got through the past two weeks by telling himself that after a little holiday maybe Emma would have changed her mind, calmed down and realised that she wanted him instead of Matt. When they were together he'd been convinced that they'd had a special spark, something he didn't see when Matt and Emma were together. Clearly, he'd been mistaken…

**Reviews please...? Oh and another thing :P if you go onto my profile page then you can vote on the main pairing of my next fic :) fic ideas for that fic will be available to vote on once I get the results of the pairing poll :D would be grateful xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Abii, Kat and Emzii :) your reviews mean loads to me and Em...I think you know that I couldn't do it without you...but I'll say it again because its the kinda person I am :P where would I be without you?? lol lyl**

A few weeks later as Emma lay in bed next to Matt she felt a hand slide up the inside of her thigh. "No…Will not now I'm trying to sleep." She muttered, pushing the hand away and turning over onto her other side.

"Will? It's Matt Emma." A rather annoyed voice rang in her ears and she immediately flipped over onto her back, her heart thumping painfully hard in her chest as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I…I didn't mean. It just…Matt." Emma tried desperately as she sat up on her elbows, looking across at her husband who was face down into his pillow, his hands clenched in fists around the squishy material.

Raising his head slightly from the pillowcase he turned to look at her. "So you've been sleeping with Will then have you?" He asked, the calmness in his voice scaring Emma more than the thought of him getting violent or angry. He should be steaming at the ears by now, shouldn't he? Why was he this relaxed about it?

"No…well" Emma paused, realising that telling a white lie would be easier than lying blatantly to the one person she couldn't really escape no matter how hard she tried. In short she would be less likely to trip up and put her foot in her mouth if she told a simple white lie…after all it was protecting Matt, he'd be crushed if he knew about Emma's affair. "Okay…I slept with him once." She felt Matt stiffen next to her, and she knew she'd have to continue now.

"You know when we broke up in June…well Will and I went out for a drink one night and one thing led to another but it was just a one night stand. Neither of us wanted any more and then I got back with you babe." She concluded, her own hand closing gently over his fist, feeling him relax beneath her fingertips.

"So you…haven't been cheating on me?" Matt asked, his voice thick, concern in his eyes.

"No." Emma lied, something inside her near to breaking as she saw the relief flooding over him and felt his arms wrap tightly around her waist. "I just wasn't thinking straight…that night Will kept pressing me for…for more and it just…reminded me of him that's all. If I'd been more awake I wouldn't have made the mistake…I'm really sorry Matt." Emma breathed against his neck.

"Oh…oh right. Well I'm sorry for waking you then. You're just too damn good looking for me to keep my hands off of." Matt said, his slimy voice making Emma want to gag.

"He he well you'll have to wait till tomorrow now babe because I'm shattered and I'm on the early shift." Emma groaned as she pulled herself away from Matt, edging back over to her side of the bed, the space between them signifying perfectly the way that they were sliding apart as a couple.

"Night babe." She heard him mutter as he too turned over.

"Night."

Early the next morning Emma sat with her head resting on the palm of her hand as she sipped the station's excuse for a cup of coffee and tried to read the morning newspaper. She'd been on since 4am covering for Diane who's son had been rushed to hospital with a broken arm after he'd fallen out of his bunk bed. Now at 8am, this was her first break and she was trying to enjoy it while it lasted.

Bursting in through the door Beth Green brought a whole new atmosphere to the room, some members of the team smiled in spite of themselves as she bounced over to the hatch and others visibly brightened as she spoke to them. It never failed to amuse Emma how a person so small could bring such joy to others. She simply radiated happiness.

"Hey Em…so how's things?" Beth smiled as she sat down opposite her friend.

"Uh just peachy." Emma groaned, raising her cup to her lips again to drain away the last of the pale liquid which she'd spent at least five minutes spooning sugar and milk into to make remotely drinkable.

"Go on…give us the goss then. What happened?" Beth asked excitedly, leaning forwards on her elbows like American teen girls did in films before they had a marathon bitching session.

"It's private Beth." Emma blushed, training her eyes on the bottom of the cup so she wouldn't have to watch her young friend's face fall.

"But…but you know you can tell me anything." Beth pouted, doing her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…but it's not **that **interesting." Emma sighed leaning forwards so she could whisper better. "Last night in bed…Matt put his hand on my leg when I was asleep and I might have…kind of…accidentally…called him Will." She admitted, the blush rising further up her face.

"You what?!" Beth exploded, her juice that had been in her mouth spraying across the table. "Why would you do that…did you and Will…yano?" She reverted to whispering as the rest of the canteen turned to look at the blushing pair.

"Yes Beth we did…sleep together." Emma said burying her face in her arms that were folded on the table. Feeling Beth pat her head reassuringly made Emma smile so she looked up to see the young girl still struggling to find something to say.

"Just once?" She enquired, staring intently at Emma who squirmed about a bit, not really feeling up to lying to another person in the same day about the same crime. "Okay so more than once…when?" Beth fired off.

Emma grinned. "You know, you were cut out to be a cop Beth. What's with the third degree already! But yeah more than once and when is for me to know and you to find out!" Emma laughed as she left the table quickly exiting through the canteen doors, turning to see Beth sitting at the table with a puzzled expression on her face.

As Emma sauntered through the corridors she walked into Will who was coming out of the men's toilets. "Oh hi." Emma smiled, disentangling herself from Will and looking up at him.

"Hi Em…so you're covering for Di then…well uh Gina's shuffled the pairing and she said that we have to help Beth with her reports for the next hour until the other car comes back from patrol and then we'll have our other half of the shift in there." Will said gruffly as he took a step back from Emma, more comfortable now there was a larger space between them and he couldn't smell Emma's shampoo, her cherry lip gloss, the familiar smells that sent him in a dizzying spell every time she was nearby.

"Oh coolie." Emma grinned as she followed him along to the writing room where Beth had zipped into after their little chat in the canteen. "Hiya Beth." She said as she stood behind the young girl who had the calendar on her email open and was crossing off dates matched with a partner rota detailing the pairings from the last few months. "Err Beth what are you doing?" Emma asked tilting her head to the side.

"Fourteen nights." Beth grinned up at her.

"Fourteen nights meaning what?" Emma asked puzzled.

"Fourteen nights out of the past few months you and Will could have slept together according to these duty schedules." Beth replied nonchalantly.

"Beth!" Emma squealed looking around her and to her relief Will was nowhere to be seen. "Beth when I said it was for you to find out I didn't actually mean it!" She groaned, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I know I was just curious. So was I right?" She asked gleefully.

"Yes…yes Beth fourteen does sound right." Emma whimpered, sinking into the chair next to her. "But that goes no further than this room and we won't speak about it again because it's over and last night was a one off mistake. I'm with Matt now and that's how it has to stay." Emma stated, more to convince herself than Beth.

"Whatever you say…ha ha I'm so smart." Beth giggled as she flicked up her reports onto her screen. "God if only this kind of detective stuff was as easy."

'If only marriage was easy.' Emma thought to herself.

**Thankies to all who voted in the poll :) I'm gonna give it another week so if you haven't voted then get a shift on and I'll let you know the results and then post a story ideas poll :) lovies xxxjilly**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews are waning :( only two for the last chapter...if it carries on like this then I'll just stop uding so it's up to you guys. So thanks to Kat and Emzii for being regular reviewers and sticking with it it means a lot a lot a lot to me that you like it and take the what 20 seconds to tell me what you think... xx**

Emma leant her head back against the seat and sighed blowing up through her fringe. They'd been out in the area car for little over an hour yet nothing, absolutely nothing had happened. The morning had been full of calls but as soon as Emma and Will got in the area car it was as though all crime had been put on hold just so they didn't get a little bit of action. Will scratched his head and clicked the top of his pen up and down annoyingly. "God it's so boring." He moaned after a further ten minutes of absolute silence.

"Uh huh." Emma agreed, turning to look out the other window. Her mind was wandering into areas she'd vowed not to let it enter again following last night's slip up with Matt. In front of her eyes she watched herself and Will sitting on the sofa kissing passionately as he slid his hand up the back of her top, fumbling with her bra strap. Pulling them both up he lifted her off her feet as she began to rip at his shirt buttons, their mouths still clashing together.

"Emma?"

"Huh?" Emma shook her head, blushing as she realised that Will had been talking to her.

"Emma, we've got a call. Put your belt on." Will repeated, a bemused expression on his face as he watched her struggle to pull herself back to the real world and hide the creeping blush that was rising up her neck. "So dreamy, what were you thinking of?" He laughed as he swung the car around the corner, Emma turning the lights on as he did so.

"Oh not much…it's private." She mumbled, playing with the buckle on her seatbelt so she had an excuse not to look him in the eyes. "So…where are we going again?" She asked, trying not to sound too guilty.

"The old deserted house at the end of St Machar Drive, it sounds like some kids have broken in or something." Will replied, keeping his eyes on the road as the car wove in and out of the traffic. Emma leant back watching him in his element, racing through the streets and she smiled. How cute was his 'concentrating' expression? "Whatcha lookin' at?" He asked and yet again Emma blushed.

"Nothing…nothing just watching you drive that's all." Emma admitted biting down on her lip. As they pulled up outside the house Emma unbuckled herself, grabbing the stab vest from the back seat and pulling it on over the top of her uniform, watching as Will repeated the actions before he began making his way over to the open front door.

Placing one foot over the threshold Will swore as the floorboards creaked and juddered under his foot. "Watch yourself Em…these floorboards don't sound safe." He whispered as he tiptoed further into the hallway, jumping nearly a foot in the air as a door ahead of them slammed shut. He watched as Emma overtook him, creeping along the hallway, her blonde hair catching the few glimmers of light in the gloomy surroundings. They crept up the stairs, searching each room they came to and at each one drawing a blank.

Completely confused they slid back down the stairs walking through each room in turn until they came to the last door on the ground floor, the door to the basement. Gulping Emma turned the door handle and let it swing forwards revealing a set of steep concrete steps into blackness. Unhooking the torch from her belt Emma turned it on taking one step at a time as she descended into the darkness. Gritting her teeth she steeled herself for the turn in the stairs, trying to convince herself that there would be nothing there, that she was perfectly safe. Her heart was in her mouth, her pulse racing and then she felt a calm wash over her. Will's soft hand closed around hers, squeezing it comfortingly as together they walked down the last few steps.

Turning in a full circle they saw all of the doors leading away from them. Trying each of them in turn they found them all to be padlocked shut from the outside. Groaning Emma turned and stomped up the steps until she hit the door at the top – literally- stumbling back down a few steps she shook her head and pushed against it again. "Uhhh Will…the door won't move." She stated, the panic rising in her voice.

"Give us a shot…it's probably just jammed because it's old." Will tried to reassure her, his heart sinking as he shoved his full weight against it and it wouldn't move. Taking out his asp he tried to drive it though the door but the wooden panels were far too thick. "Bugger!" Will shouted as he kicked the door hard.

"So…so we're stuck here?" Emma asked panicked.

"Not stuck Em…we'll…we'll find a way out." Will whispered, trying to seek out her face in the darkness. "Em…why's it so dark?" He added realising the beam of light that had been shining on him just moments before had faded.

"I think…my torch just died." Emma laughed slightly.

"Oh well…come on it's silly to sit here on the steps, lets go down into the main room. There might be something there we can use." Will sighed following Emma back down the stairs. Blundering about in the dark Will groaned, pulling his phone from his pocket and holding it up as the only source of light. "Yes! Here Em, there's a torch here." He said triumphantly as he held it up and turned it on, a wide shaft of light illuminating the room in its spooky glow.

"Oh goodie." Emma said sarcastically as she gestured to the walls which were covered in creepy posters and extracts from newspapers with the details of murder, war and carnage, lining one wall were a collection of books on the devil. "I think we made it to hell."

"The darkest places in hell are reserved for those who maintain their neutrality in times of moral crisis." Will mused as he sat himself down in the corner of the room on top of a pile of cushions.

Turning to look at him Emma's mouth hung open slightly. "Dante…The Divine Comedy?" She smiled as she wandered over to him. "Didn't think you'd be into the classics."

"Oh there's more to me than meets the eye." Will smirked. "I studied it for A Level English, it's a pretty good read."

"Yeah…yeah I did it at Uni." Emma grinned over at him. "So…what circle do you reckon we got to?"

"Hey…what's this 'we' business…I'm a good boy?" Will laughed before he bit his lip, thinking back several years. "Actually…dunno bout you but I'm not Christened so I made it to the first circle. I'm guilty of lust, gluttony, desire, wrath…possibly a little heracy, violence and self-fraudulency. Wayhay baby I made it all the way to the bottom!" Will cheered mockingly as he ticked off all of the punishable sins on his fingers.

"Do you reckon there's a ten circle for those who've committed every crime in the book?" Emma questioned as she joined Will on the cushions.

"Yeah I think so…The Jasmine Allen." Will laughed, scooting over to make more room for her. "So…do you still not have reception on your phone…'cause I don't."

"Na no reception…looks like we're here for the long haul."

Stretching Emma curled up next to him, her head lolling against his chest as he awkwardly tried to keep himself away from her. Finally giving in as his arm had gone to sleep in it's uncomfortable position he wrapped it loosely around her shoulders, pulling her tightly into him, telling himself that it was just to conserve heat.

Emma's eyes fluttered open and she looked around in the darkness, shaking in fear until she realised it was Will's arm that was around her and she recalled how they'd got locked down there in the first place. "Em…are you awake honey?" Will's soft voice whispered in her ear and she nodded. "Good 'cause I'm aching all over, can we move a little I think my back is breaking." Will groaned, moving around on the cushions so his back was up against the wall with his legs stretched out in front. "Come on, sit down." He commanded, watching as Emma perched on the edge of the cushion. "I don't bite." He laughed and she giggled moving in towards him.

Shivering slightly in her thin shirt Emma pressed her cheek to Will's warm skin. "God Emma you're freezing!" Will cried out, reaching out a hand for hers which he pressed to his face, feeling the cold seep into him. "Come here. Why didn't you say anything?" Will asked as he pulled her onto his knees, cuddling her close and rubbing her back so that she heated up quicker although her heart rate was already taken care of, their close proximity doing wonders for her.

"I…I wasn't that cold." Emma protested feebly as she relaxed, her cheek pressed against Will's chest as he folded his hands around her. "How much longer will we be here for…I'm getting hungry?" She whispered as her stomach started to growl.

"No much longer I hope…just get some sleep. We'll be out of here in no time. I promise." Will said softly, his breath tickling her neck and sending shivers down her spine.

An hour or so later when Emma woke again she found it was because Will was shifting underneath her. Pausing as they heard the screeching of metal on metal Emma stiffened. "Will…Will who do you think it is…are they trying to get to us? Will what are we supposed to do?" Emma whispered, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Shhh babe don't worry yourself. I really don't know what to do sweetie. Look…under the pool table come on lets hide there and pull the box across the front. We'll be safe there nobody could see us." Will reassured her, pulling her by the hand across the room before he doubled back to get the cushions and torch and followed her underneath the pool table, boxing themselves in so they couldn't be seen.

Sitting side by side he saw Emma shaking in fear and as the screeching stopped she turned to him in a blind panic. "Will…what's happening?" She mouthed silently but froze as the door at the top of the stairs flew open and loud footsteps echoed all around. Clasping tightly onto her hand Will pulled her in towards him, encasing her protectively in his arms.

"We'll be fine…I'll protect you baby." Will whispered so quietly that Emma thought for a moment that she'd dreamt it.

"Emma? Will?" The voice of Sergeant Smith issued around them, and it had never sounded so welcoming. Crawling out from under the pool table Emma and Will stood hand in hand looking forlornly at their sergeant. "What the hell were you two doing?" He asked, confusion etched across his face.

"Uh we were called to this house 'cause some kids had supposedly broken into it and we searched it. Then we realised we hadn't looked down here so we came down and had a scout about but when we went back up the stairs the door wouldn't budge…we don't know what happened but we had no reception so we just curled up here and went to sleep for a little while." Will replied calmly, his hand circling Emma's waist comfortingly.

"Well it was pretty stupid to come down here the both of you. It looks like whatever kids broke in decided to hide from you and when they saw you go down here they padlocked the door shut. It's a good thing that CAD radioed you here otherwise you could have been locked down here for ages." Smithy said shaking his head. "Go on, get back to the nick and get yourselves home. Sounds like you've had quite a day of it."

"Thanks Sarge." They chorused, trailing back up the steps and into their abandoned area car.

"Thanks Will…I know I was freaking out and that but you…you made me feel okay." Emma whispered as she sat in the passenger seat on the drive back to the station.

Turning to look at her Will smiled slightly. Her hair was ruffled up at the back and her mascara was slightly smudged but to him, she still looked beautiful. "Anytime." Will murmured, reaching a hand out for hers. Linking their fingers together over the gear stick Emma couldn't help but notice how perfect a fit their hands were. It was like they were just made to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well thanks to the three of you who reviewed as usual :) as1999 and Kat you guys never fail to make me smile with a review and Emily...well I think you know just how special you are (in the good way...not as in like speshal cripple special) ...tho you are pretty special in that way as well atm lol hehe sorry I have to laugh a little bit right ;) **

**Sorry sorry I'll be nice :P but yeeees this fic wouldn't even have got off the ground if it weren't for you! Love you loadssssssss xxxxxJilly**

"Emma?" Matt's voice rang through the house as he arrived home.

"In the kitchen." She called back as she turned round from the kitchen counters, stirring her cup of tea absent-mindedly.

"How was your day babe?" He asked after he'd swooped down to kiss her, his hands still lingering on her waist.

"Oh it was okay…nothing much happened. I got locked in a cellar for a few hours by a bunch of kids but it was alright we got out in the end." She replied dreamily as she recalled the feeling of Will's arms around her, holding her, comforting her.

"You got locked where?" Matt exploded, pulling her tight into him so she splashed scalding hot tea down her front.

"Oww! In a house that some kids had broken into me and Will searched all the rooms and then we went into the cellar and the kids must have gone and locked the door. Smithy came and rescued us a few hours later 'cause we had no reception on our phones or radios." Emma replied as she tried to wipe the steaming hot liquid from her skin, tears pricking her eyes as it burned her.

"I'm sorry babe. Here let me help." Matt rushed about settling Emma in a chair and getting her a cool cloth. "So…what did you do down there to pass the time. It must have been pretty boring." He commented as casually as he could while his mind drew circles on itself.

"Not much…we found a torch and sat down on some cushions. We talked for a bit…about Dante and hell and stuff and then we both fell asleep. When I woke up Smithy was sawing through the lock on the door and then we got out." She said, deliberately leaving out all the parts about her and Will being curled up together, his hands rubbing her back, driving her insane as she knew how off limits they both were.

Matt nodded, kissing Emma's lips softly before he picked her up twirling her around the kitchen. "Hey…hey what's all this for?" She murmured as she leant back, her hand brushing his cheek.

"No reason…do I have to have a reason to be romantic?" Matt retorted, resuming their kiss as in his mind he saw himself directly competing for Emma's attention with Will. Stumbling up the stairs to their bedroom all thoughts of Will were momentarily scrubbed from Emma's mind as she let Matt remind her of why she fell in love with him in the first place as he showed her all the love, care and attention in the world.

Will sighed as he sat in front of a computer in the Writing Room and poured over some case notes that he was desperately trying to type into the forms. His mind couldn't stop wandering to the cellar however and how right and good it had felt to hold Emma protectively in his arms and if maybe…just possibly she'd thought that as well.

When she'd been scared and he'd felt her hand slide into his through the darkness his heart had melted. It was a total cliché but he'd felt like only he could have protected her and he had to do anything and everything to make sure that nobody harmed her. He still felt like that. He wanted to hold her and never let go. Their friendly hugs were so few and far between now but when they happened he wanted time to stop so he could pretend like he had her for keeps and this hug wouldn't just be a rare occurrence. It hurt so much to see her leave that most of the time he didn't watch as she was swept off into Matt's arms. Although in the back of his mind there was still that niggling doubt…there was a connection between Emma and Will…surely she noticed it.

Beth smiled as she looked up from her computer to see Will staring off into space, a dreamy look on his face. "Dreaming?" She asked as she leant over the divider desk between them to look at the point on the screen where he was looking which was filled with blank space.

"Huh? Oh right…um yeah I guess so." Will blushed, shaking his head as he realised Beth was there for the first time. "You been there the whole time?" He asked in confusion as he couldn't remember her entering the room at any point.

"Yep…you probably just didn't see me." Beth giggled as she sat back in her seat, disappearing completely from view. "See…they should really make the desks lower…my feet don't touch the floor!"

"Beth…you crack me up." Will laughed, leaning back in his chair and resting his feet up on the desk beside him. "So…"

"So what happened with you and Em down in that cellar anyway?" Beth asked nosily as she perched on the edge of her own desk.

"Nothin'." Will replied quickly, making himself sound incredibly guilty.

"Oh really?" Beth smirked, piercing him with her steely gaze.

"Well we sat together on the cushions and I hugged her. We held hands…nothing else happened though I swear." Will admitted, looking around in confusion as he realised he'd just spilled all of his secrets to Beth without even thinking about it. "Hey…how did you do that?"

"It's a talent I've been perfecting…worked a charm on Emma." Beth remarked before getting back to the subject in hand. "So…you still like her then."

"What…? How huh?" Will gaped. "I didn't tell you did I?"

"No." Beth laughed. "I got it out of Emma…sounds like she really hit you hard when she left with Matt." She continued more seriously. "Look Will she's not happy. I can tell. Isn't there something you can do?"

"Beth I don't think it's that easy. She's off limits. She told me no. I don't know what else I can do." Will sighed, leaning back into his chair and closing his eyes. "Trust me if I could make her happy then I would."

At the knock on the door both Beth and Will jumped in fright both standing up and brushing themselves down until they saw that it was Emma who was standing outside. Pushing down on the door handle she smiled at them both, beckoning over her shoulder as she turned and started walking back down the corridor. "Briefing guys…in like 2 minutes." She called back as a way of explanation so they followed chase.

Sitting down in the blue chairs of the briefing room Emma yawned, covering her mouth with her hand as she noticed Will sitting watching her. Smiling slightly she turned to talk to Beth. "What were you and Will talking about in the Writing Room?" She asked quietly.

"Not much…he was telling me how I should finish my reports." Beth lied, grinning over Emma's head as Will's panicked face told her that he'd heard what Emma had just said. "So how come you're so tired…from what I heard you got to sleep on the job for like an hour yesterday!"

"Oh um I was up late last night that's all." Emma admitted blushing pink as Beth smirked at her. "Oh shut up." Emma said as she slapped Beth lightly on the arm. "I am married after all."

"Okay everyone. Following CID's investigation yesterday there has been a raid organised on a house in Canley Square. We are as yet unclear which house the drop of coke is to be made to but we know that one of the runners is going to meet our target at the Number 24 bus stop and they'll make their way there for roughly 4pm. We need you all on the ball, 'cause this scum is supplying half the kids at Canley Comp." Jack announced to the listening relief, a mix of CID and Uniform officers.

"Okay Uniform pairings will be Beth and Nate, you two will be stationed in the area car two streets away ready to give chase if needs be. Tony and Diane will be in an unmarked car outside 67 Canley Square as this is the centre point in the line of houses in question. Last but not least, following yesterday's little escapade Will and Emma will have a chance to prove their competency. You two will be undercover posing as a couple at the bus stop and on the bus on the way to the house. You'll all be wired up so we can stay in radio contact at all times." Gina read out from her list, looking up to wink at Emma and Will as she spoke to let them know she was joking.

"Acting as a couple." Emma echoed once the Inspector was out of earshot.

"Don't worry I'm sure you've got plenty of experience." Beth whispered as she walked past, giving Emma a dig in the ribs so she jumped into Will.

"Wow sorry Em…I guess we've got to go get changed into civvies don't we?" He asked, stepping aside from her slightly so he wasn't still hanging onto her, attracting the attention of most of the officers in the room.

"Yeah…right um I'll see you in the yard in 15 minutes." Emma mumbled as she almost ran out of the briefing room and down the corridor. After a further ten minutes of preening Emma stepped back from the mirror in the locker room and gave herself one last look to check her make up was still intact.

"Emma it's an undercover OBBO not a date!" Beth rolled her eyes as she walked past having just grabbed her stab vest and belt from her locker shelf.

"I know I know." Emma protested as she picked up her trainers from the bench, pulling them on and lacing them up quickly so she could walk with Beth to the yard. "Look…do you think Will still likes me?" She asked quietly as they pushed past people in the busy hallway.

"Babe do you even have to ask that question?" Beth retorted in exasperation as Emma giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I guess but I just…I dunno sometimes I think he does but then other times he's so shy and that I just think maybe he doesn't any more." Emma explained herself as they walked down the ramp. "Okay shut up he's there." She stated the obvious as they joined him by the cars and vans that would be used in the raid.

"Emma…Will you two take one of CID cars and leave it a few streets away." Sam directed them as she and Stevie climbed into one of the other cars. Nodding Emma followed Will who caught the keys that Terry threw him and they climbed into the car, driving off in the direction of South Bank Road where they'd be taking the bus from.

Twenty minutes later Emma sighed as she pressed the ear piece against her skin to listen to Sam telling her that the Number 24 had been held up and would be a further five minutes until it reached them. "It'll be five minutes…babe." Emma murmured, tagging on the term of endearment after much deliberation.

"Oh right…well never mind." Will echoed, tucking his arm tighter around Emma as he saw two young guys standing near them checking her out. Above them, the clouds drew in darkening the sky and then the heavens opened.

"Urgh…I straightened my hair this morning!" Emma wailed as she fished about in her bag for an umbrella. "Here we go." She added more brightly as she opened up the umbrella handing it to Will so he could hold it above both of their heads. Through the clear material he could make out the words 'its raining oh baby its raining' running in black ink around the outside.

"From the song…?" Will asked and Emma laughed, following his eye line.

"When the sun shines we'll shine together, told you I'll be here forever, said I'd always be your friend, took an oath and I'll stick it out to the end. Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella." She sang softly, stopping and giggling at the end. "I couldn't resist the umbrella…I thought it was pretty cool." She laughed and Will smiled with her.

"I didn't know you could sing." He commented after a while.

"Oh shut up I can't sing." Emma laughed, hitting him lightly as she blushed.

"You can…you're really good." Will insisted, pausing as he heard Gina on the other end of the radio.

Emma too froze and turned her head slightly to the left to see the two people they were obboing watching them intently. "Will…come here." Emma said clearly, as she reached up pressing her lips against his to his great surprise. As he went to pull away Emma stopped him, reaching her other hand up and hooking it around his neck so she could get closer to him. Sliding her tongue along his bottom lip she forced his teeth open, swirling her tongue with his until they eventually had to pull apart.

Will stood in shock until he realised that the men were looking at him. Wrapping his arms around Emma again Will waited until she'd let her head flop against his chest before he leant down and kissed the crown of her head. A moment or two later the bus eventually pulled up and everyone at the bus stop let out a great sigh of relief as they piled on, getting out of the rain. Curling up next to Will on the seat Emma enjoyed the feel of his hand on her waist, the way his other hand was playing absent-mindedly with her hair and she almost wished they could stay on the undercover forever so she and Will would find an excuse to be this close.

After an hour of mayhem Emma shook her hair out of the back of her jacket as she took up her seat in the briefing room next to Will so they could listen to Sam telling them what tomorrows assignments as far as the developing case would be. Tuning out for most of it, Emma was brought back to the real world as she heard the others around her begin to laugh.

"And the highlight of the raid has to have been the acting skills of Emma and Will…what a kiss guys. You two are…um very dedicated to the job." Mickey laughed, holding up the tape recorder on full volume so that the front few rows of officers could hear the kiss.

"Ewww Mickey put it away." A few people laughed and Emma blushed a fantastic shade of red.

"I forgot about the mike." She mumbled shyly and Will grinned, pulling her into a bear hug to hide her embarrassment.

"It's okay…everyone knows it was just a 'work kiss'." Will replied, holding her close and hoping against hope that it was anything but that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Kim, Kat, as1999 and Emzii for making me a happy girl **

**This is for you guys :P XxJilly**

"Yeah…just a work kiss." Emma sighed as she pulled away from Will, disentangling herself from his arms and hurrying from the briefing room in the direction of the lockers. Leaning heavily against hers she enjoyed the feel of the cool metal on her cheek, calming the blush that she could still feel flaming on her cheeks. When they'd kissed she'd been so sure that it had been anything but an act but now…she wasn't convinced. Will clearly didn't read anything into it. He thought it had been all in the line of duty. How stupid could he be?

Sliding down the locker she hit the floor with a bump and sat watching her feet rock side to side so her trainers hit each other periodically. Startling her from her daydream she looked up to see Will standing peering cautiously around the door. "Uh sorry to bother you Em but everyone's gone home. I was waiting for you but you've been in here like 20 minutes already." He said softly as he let himself further into the room.

"Oh um yeah. I was just…thinking." Emma replied dreamily as she returned her gaze to her shoes.

"Yeah I was thinking too…I was thinking that maybe if you're not too tired that you'd like to come out for a drink with me?" Will asked hesitantly as he sat opposite her on the bench. After a moment's silence his face dropped. "Well it doesn't matter maybe some other time." He resigned himself as he stood up and turned to face the door.

"What? Wait Will I…of course I'll come out for a drink with you. That would be lovely." Emma garbled as she hurried after him, shaking herself from her dreamy/shocked state. "Sorry I think I'm away on another planet today. I can't concentrate on anything!" She giggled as she fell into step with him.

"Yeah…I noticed." Will grinned sideways at her, taking in for the first time the finer details, the effort that had been put into her outfit. Her hair fell loosely from a messy bun, a sparkly heart shaped clip holding back parts of her fringe which matched the silver glittery eyeliner that had been swept across her smoky grey eyelids. The one thing however that remained completely Emma was her choice of footwear as he rarely saw her out of the station without her prized Adicolour Shell Toes. Raising his head back to eye level he caught Emma's eye and they both started laughing.

"I couldn't resist the shoes!" Emma exclaimed, elbowing Will in the ribs as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Honestly it was like they were calling out to me, I couldn't leave them there all lonely in the hall closet could I? They were just crying out to be worn!" She continued, cracking up and she spoke.

"Girls…" Will sighed as he rolled his eyes, earning himself another jab in the ribs.

**Toloveandbelovedtoloveandbelovedtoloveandbelovedtoloveandbelovedtoloveandbelo**

"Here's your pint Madame." Will smiled as he put it down next to Emma at their small table at the back of The Seven Bells. "So what are you doing this weekend?"

"Ta…oh not much…watching the game probably and then I dunno going shopping. God my life is soooo interesting." Emma moaned as she took a large sip from her drink, her hand skimming Will's and sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Well yano…married woman and all." Will joked, nudging her slightly and grinning.

"Oi shut it you." Emma grumbled as she downed the rest of her pint attempting to fog her mind so that she couldn't remember anything about how her life was going at the moment and how at some point that evening she'd have to drag herself home to Matt in a drunken stupor.

"Are you planning on getting completely trashed or am I gonna have to carry you home?" Will laughed as she set her pint back down on the table, rubbing her forehead as she felt the room swim.

"No…no I'm fine. I just wanna forget about…stuff." Emma said softly as she leant against Will, being put well and truly under his spell.

"You know you can talk to me…you don't have to drink your problems away." Will pleaded with her, setting her upright and hanging onto her upper arms so that she didn't flop back against him.

"I…I know that I just don't wanna talk about it. I thought we were going to have fun." Emma whispered, reaching a free hand out to stroke Will's face gently. "Fun." She repeated as she leant in to brush her lips against his.

"Emma, don't please. Emma you're married. We've been through all this before don't make me do this." Will groaned as he held her away from him, unable to distract himself from the need in her eyes.

"Will…I know I'm married. I made a mistake and I can't fix it. I like Matt but…but I don't love him. I like you. Please Will I just want to…"

"Just want to screw me and go back to your husband tomorrow like nothing happened?" Will retorted, gripping her arms slightly tighter.

"No…no I just want to feel your lips on mine and your hands on my skin. I need you Will. I need you to make me feel alive again." She whispered, her words calming Will before they aroused him. "Take me home Will…I want to be with you."

Standing up Will extended his hand for her which she clung onto as they fought the crowds on the way to the exit. Hailing the nearest taxi Emma stood with one hand wrapped around Will's middle, following him into the back of the cab. Even before the ten minute ride was up Emma could no longer keep her hands off him, pressing her lips tightly against his she ran her hands up and down his back coming to rest in his hair, his doing the same. Pausing momentarily as the cab stopped and they both toppled out, chucking money through the window at the driver before the stumbled up the steps to Will's flat, backing into the hallway once again joined at the lips.

"What about Matt? Won't he ask questions?" Will asked as they paused for breath, leaning heavily against the wall behind them.

Flipping her phone out of her pocket Emma hit speed-dial and held it against her ear while it rang incessantly. "Hello?" Beth's voice emerged from the phone speaker.

"Hey Beth…look don't ask questions and don't give me a hard time…I'm staying at yours tonight if Matt asks kay." Emma said quickly before she hung up, chucking her phone down onto the hall table and replacing her hands around Will's neck. "See…all taken care of." She whispered before resuming their passionate kiss.

"You bad girl." Will laughed as he picked her up, his hands squeezing her hips as he carried her along the hallway to his bedroom where they tumbled down onto the bed, each ripping at the other's clothes.

Emma's hands fumbled with Will's belt buckle while he expertly unbuttoned her blouse and fiddled with her bra strap so it too fell away. Rolling over and sucking gently on the skin at Emma's neck Will whispered softly to her. Moaning slightly Emma wriggled closer to him, pulling the bed sheets over their naked bodies and allowing them to melt into one.

Will's eyes flickered open and he rolled over to see the other side of the bed empty, the slight indentation from where Emma had been lying still warm. "Emma?" He asked into the darkness and felt her hand on his cheek, turning to face her Will grinned. "I thought you were leaving."

"Na…well…I was thinking about it but I figured well…if Matt's phoned Beth already then I'm staying there so there's no point going home now. And…I was having so much fun it would be a shame to spoil it now." She smiled back as she sat down on Will's lap, both of them perched on the edge of the bed.

"Good…so are we…I mean where do we go from here?" Will asked in confusion as he traced the line of Emma's spine delicately with his pinky finger.

"Well I guess…I mean if this isn't being too presumptuous that well…maybe we could continue seeing each other…discreetly." Emma murmured as she stroked Will's cheek thoughtfully.

"That sounds…just fine to me." Will grinned, bending in so he could press another tender kiss to her lips, pushing her backwards into the bed so he was leaning over her. "But if it's okay with you…this goes way beyond a 'work kiss'."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all that reviewed :D If there's a fair few reviews then I might just be persuaded to UD again on Sunday... :P XxJilly**

Rolling out of Will's bed Emma smiled to herself as she felt his hands close in around her waist again. "Where do you think you're off to?" His voice growled at her as he tugged her back down onto the bed.

"I need to go home babe…you know that. I mean I can't stay away forever." Emma moaned as she pulled herself reluctantly out of Will's loving embrace. "I'd stay with you if I could but…well Matt'll be suspicious enough…not to mention Beth. Seriously, I need to go."

"Oh okay then. You won't be ditching me like this all the time though will you?"

"No babe…of course not. I know this'll be hard on you but please just try and be patient with me. It's not easy for either of us." Emma sighed as she sat down on the end of the bed, attempting to pull back on last night's clothes.

"I'm sorry honey…I didn't mean to sound like I was getting at you I just…wasn't sure what it was gonna be like and I don't wanna lose you." Will murmured as he shuffled down the bed towards her, kissing the back of her neck as she pulled on the rest of her clothes.

"I know…I know and thanks. Look I'll see you at work in a few hours. Bye." Emma kissed Will quickly before she left the bedroom, hurrying down the stairs and out onto the street where she joined the queue at the bus stop.

"Emma?" Matt's voice rang through the hall as she tried to sneak past him unnoticed. "Emma I can see you…why didn't you come home last night?" He continued as he appeared in the doorway of the lounge, frowning as Emma squirmed under his gaze.

"I…I'm sorry but I went out and got really kinda drunk so I didn't want to come home and face you like that so Beth let me crash on her sofa. I know I shouldn't have but…well it's done now so there's nothing I can do about it right." Emma stuttered as she trained her gaze on the floor.

"Yeah I guess so. You know I wouldn't have minded if you had come home drunk though. I mean we all do it sometimes." Matt replied rationally, reaching one hand out to stroke Emma's upper arm. "Go and get ready babe, you've got like twenty minutes until your shift starts." He added as he nudged her in the direction of the stairs.

Flopping against it as the door to her bedroom closed Emma sighed, that had been surprisingly simple. Shimmying over to the big walk in wardrobe Emma rifled through her clothes before producing a pair of River Island jeans and a pink t-shirt which she pulled on, quickly throwing on a hoody over the top and grabbing her trainers from where she'd discarded them by the bed and relacing them. Dressing for work took on a whole other meaning when she knew she was fighting for the attention of more than one man.

Shuffling back down the stairs Emma checked in on Matt who was sitting watching breakfast TV with a mug of tea clutched in his grip. Kissing the top of his head Emma ruffled up his hair and smiled as she left the house, after all, she had to keep him sweet.

Later that afternoon as Emma was walking past the row of interview rooms she felt a tug on her arm and was pulled into one of the dark rooms, the door shutting behind her. Preparing to scream Emma stiffened as a hand was placed over her mouth. As her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness however she made out Will's smiling face and reached her other hand up to take his off her mouth. "God you scared me." Emma whispered, her heart rate slowing slightly.

"Good…I meant to." Will laughed, undoing all Emma's heart's hard work at slowing down as he trailed his hand up the side of her leg coming to rest on her hip, pressing her against the door. "I just couldn't keep my hands off you much longer...and I thought you might prefer it if it was in here not like in the middle of the briefing room." Will smiled.

"Yeah that's slightly more preferable." Emma giggled, reaching up to kiss Will but finding his lips already covering hers, his tongue fighting her teeth for entrance. As she went to pull away Will's hands slipped around her waist, pulling her into him as he walked them back across the room towards the table. Sitting Emma on the table Will pushed her back against it, lowering them both towards it so Emma felt a sense of déjà vu as the images of the night before flashed through her mind.

Will's hands started fumbling with the buttons on her work shirt and she came back to her senses. "Will! Will we're in an interview room at work…and the door is unlocked." Emma reminded him sternly as she sat upright, rebuttoning her shirt and refusing to look up at Will.

"Oh right yeah I'm sorry…I just…I just got carried away." He muttered shamefacedly. "It won't happen again."

"Will! Look I just meant for you to stop, you don't have to do the whole naughty school kid routine. It's cool…I just thought you'd rather I stopped you now rather than Gina walking in and stopping you mid way…this way you won't lose your job." She laughed, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek.

"Yeah…thanks babe. I'm sorry but it's just…the thought of not seeing you tonight is driving me nuts." Will explained as he ran his hands up and down Emma's legs, standing facing her as she wrapped her feet around the back of his knees, drawing them closer together.

"Who says you won't see me tonight. I'm married…and as much as it sometimes feels like jail…I still get visiting rights." She grinned, tracing small circles on his chest as her hands fell from his neck.

"Well that sounds good to me." Will whispered as he bent to kiss her, his lips capturing hers gently before they broke apart. "But I think we'll be missed if we stay here much longer. You leave first…I'll go in a few minutes that way people won't get suspicious."

"God you make it sound like we're in a bond movie." Emma rolled her eyes as she kissed his cheek, sliding down off the table and making her way over to the door. "I'll be seeing you later." She called over her shoulder as she pressed down on the door handle, disappearing from view.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Abii, Kat, as1999 and Emz for reviewing chapter nine :D As promised here's 10 :P Enjoy XxJ**

Emma groaned as she saw Beth round the corner, making a beeline for her. "Okay spill what happened to you last night?" Her young friend demanded as she tugged them into the deserted Writing Room.

Racking her brains for some form of an excuse Emma felt her mind go blank and instantly she panicked. "I err…um well you see I went over to Jack's house last night. He was one of my boyfriends in Uni that Matt really didn't get along with…obviously. But well he's just had a baby with his new girlfriend and they asked if I wanted to come over…I mean I'm still really good friends with them both so I thought there was no harm in it if Matt didn't find out. Katie asked if I wanted to stay the night 'cause it was pretty late so I said yeah and well you were my best excuse so um…thanks." Emma garbled, trying to make it sound as believable as possible while she invented each and every detail on the spot.

"Oh…right." Beth frowned, more than a little unconvinced.

"Yeah well thanks for covering for me…things with Matt and I well they're aren't that smooth at the best of times so it would be good if he never found out about this." Emma murmured, her heart rate returning to normal as Beth accepted what she said although she knew that she didn't buy it for one minute.

As she walked back down the corridor Emma began thinking seriously about her predicament with Matt and Will. Last night had been wonderful but nights like that would be rare. It had already raised both Matt and Beth's suspicions and she couldn't afford for that to happen again so quickly. As much as she wanted to spend all her time with Will, she knew, deep down that keeping her cover with Matt was equally as important and she couldn't take the liberty of forgetting that.

Beth meanwhile was sitting out in the yard, her chin resting on the metal bar by the ramp as she thought through what had just happened between herself and Emma in the Writing Room. The look of terror in Emma's eyes as Beth had proposed her question, the sheer panic as her mind went blank, her eyes darting around the room and the way that she had barely managed to keep her voice steady all pointed to one thing…Emma was lying and Beth wouldn't stand for that. Whatever had happened last night, Beth would find out, she'd make sure of it.

Sitting at home with Emma's phone lying flat across his palm Matt groaned for the third time in minutes. Surely just scrolling down through her inbox wasn't supposed to be this hard…or this guilt tripping! However as hard as he tried…he just couldn't seem to flick his thumb down over the button. It just didn't feel right. Almost like he was betraying her. Although in reality he was checking that she wasn't doing just that to him. Betrayal…it was a big thing to accuse someone of…but with evidence…well then you could make any case stick. If he knew the facts then surely she couldn't deny it and equally if there was no evidence (and there was always evidence) then he could rest easy in the knowledge that his wife was safe and sound…and his.

Jolting from his daydream Matt looked back down at the sparkling screen with Emma, Beth and Sally's faces smiling up at him as they hugged each other while Beth blew out the candles on her 19th birthday cake just weeks before at the Seven Bells. Blocking out Emma's smiling innocent face Matt closed his eyes and pressed down on the select button, automatically bringing up the Inbox and opening Emma's little world. Starting at the bottom, the texts from a few months ago he began to read.

_You twonk! What did u go do that for? _

_She'll throw a hissy at u when u _

_Show up 4 wrk wiv a pink shirt on! XxB_

Matt grinned, he knew what that text was about. Only two months ago Emma had been babysitting his sister's little girl and she'd spent the afternoon colouring in on the kitchen floor with her, tucking the pink felt tip pen into her shirt pocket which had then slipped into the washing machine alongside all of Emma's other work shirts…needless to say, they all came out electric pink which was a cause for hilarity amongst most of the relief as she'd been forced to borrow one of Lewis's old shirts as there were no spares available. Matt could still remember the way Emma had paraded about in the shirt which came to just past her knees, taking a photo on her phone and sending it to Lewis so he could have a share in the laughs.

Emz u up 4 2nite? XxLew

Had the end of that text been XxWill then the hairs on the back of his neck would have stood on end but the calming thought that it was 'just Lewis' managed to take hold and Matt's blood pressure returned to normal. Emma frequently met up with Lewis who after all had been one of her best friends since she'd been at Hendon and a three year friendship was a lot to give up for the sake of Matt's peace of mind…even he accepted that much.

_Emzie…I need you._

_Jack left :( XxS_

Shifting uncomfortably in the chair Matt grimaced…he could tell this was the reason he wasn't supposed to be looking through her Inbox…knowing things about her friends that only she was entitled to know, like how upset Sally had been about her ex boyfriend who'd been little more than a one night stand leaving her for another girl. Closing down the message he returned to the list, bypassing all of the others from Sally before he stopped at one labelled Will :)

Smile like you mean it :P

_XxW_

His blood boiled…a private joke presumably. She was married…and he damn well knew it. She was married and he was texting her all these stupid little things like it was perfectly okay to flirt with her right under Matt's nose. Stupid…little…prat…

Em u beast…nobody knew u could

_Dance like dat! Sxc bugger! XxW_

Checking the date Matt wrinkled up his nose…Friday May 26th 2006 which was in the bracket of time that Matt had to disallow, that being the time in which Emma and Matt had stopped dating and anything she did was up to her…unfortunately. Folding closed Emma's flip phone Matt threw across to the other sofa and lay back pulling a cushion over his head. Enough of the guilt trip, he'd suspected Emma of cheating a found no evidence of it. How bad a husband did that really make him?

Grinning as she swung through the door Emma kicked off her shoes and marched into the living room to be met with the sight of Matt lying on the couch with a pillow over his face and her phone lying on the opposite side of the room from where she'd left it. Paling Emma felt her knees begin to shake…surely he didn't know. If he knew he'd be raging by now…wouldn't he?

Deciding to opt for the 'actors' approach Emma pasted a happy little smile on her face as she bounced over to Matt, swiping the pillow from across his face and bending in to kiss him softly. "I missed you." She whispered as she curled up next to him, her ear pressed against his chest as he began to fiddle with her hair, twisting her blonde locks around his index finger.

"I missed you too." Matt sighed, not thinking of that particular day but of all the times over the past months that Emma had failed to come home or turn up to meet him. He missed the old Emma, the one who lived for his touch, his kiss, the one who couldn't wait to introduce him to her parents. The old Emma who never in a million years would he have believed capable of cheating on him.

**Oh yeah...after something Abi said this is like a little extra thingy. If anyone wants to they could go read my fic called The Game which is at the moment a oneshot but if there's enough interest (you can review it and leave an idea or just let me know you want a sequel or you can pm me) so yeah...if you want it then I'm open to doing a sequel :P**

XxJ


	11. Chapter 11

**Great. Two reviews. That's amazing. What happened to the other 22 people who read the chapter? You know what I just won't bother updating this fic any more if I don't get at least a few reviews. There's no point if nobody likes enough to say anthing about it. **

"Emma! You're here!" Matt faked surprise as she tumbled through the front door, landing in a heap on the doormat.

"Shut up." She replied dragging herself to her feet and scowling. "It was one night…and I thought we were cool with it." Stalking through into the kitchen she bashed about the mugs and kettle as she made a cup of tea, taking her anger out slowly and carefully in small bursts so Matt hopefully didn't notice. Unfortunately as she turned round she saw him still standing watching her in the doorway, a small smirk on his lips as he saw her unsuccessfully try and control her rage.

Stepping forwards onto the heated tiles Matt smiled. "Look babe I'm sorry. I was so worried last night and well I guess it wasn't fair of me to say that to you just as soon as you got in the door. Do you want a hand with dinner?" He asked as he slid his hands around her waist, allowing her to fall back against him. Supporting her weight he rested his chin on her shoulder, looking out the window at the darkening sky.

"Yeah…dinner. I'd like that." She smiled, reaching her hand up behind her to stroke the side of his face gently. Normally he just left her to her own devices in the kitchen, only offering suggestion and commentary once the meal was on the table. The complete opposite of the man she'd imagined marrying when she was a little girl. Her man would be strong and loving, he wouldn't get angry or shout, he did the cooking and the washing up and he treated her like an equal, not his personal servant with added benefits.

Turning in his embrace she sighed, automatically picturing Will instead of Matt and having to force herself back to reality as another escapade with the names would be more than unlucky, it would be suicidal. "I love you." Emma whispered, trying to mean it as she pushed all thoughts of her some time lover to the back of her mind.

"Yeah love you too babe." Matt murmured as he held her close, aware that something was wrong even if he couldn't put his finger on it. "I'm gonna go and change and then I'll be back down…see you in a mo." He added as he had a sudden brainwave. Kissing her forehead softly before disappearing out the door and up the stairs two at a time he stopped outside the bathroom door, the one that Emma always used as she preferred it to their en suite for some reason.

Pushing on the door Matt stepped inside and locked the door behind him. Starting over by the shower he systematically went through everything, pulling out bottles of shampoo to check behind them, moving towels to see in the back of the airing cupboard before he stretched up to the medicine cabinet above the sink. Reaching in he pulled out a few pill tubs and a white cardboard box.

Sitting down on the carpeted floor he turned over the pills one at a time to check the label. There were sleeping tablet, paracetamol and ibuprofen. Frowning as he picked up the box and shook it Matt took a closer look at the label. A pregnancy test. Gulping as he held it in front of him Matt pushed his hand into the box and fished about to find nothing there. Surely Emma had made sure there was actually something in the box when she'd bought it…or maybe she'd already used it.

Turning to see the bin in the corner of the room Matt lunged for it, catching it in one hand and upending it so the contents lay scattered across the floor. Several tissues crumpled into balls rolled over towards the shower and as Matt's eagle eyes roved over the other items they widened. Reaching out, he gingerly picked up the pregnancy test, turning it over carefully in his hands to see the result reading. Negative. Matt checked and rechecked the test.

In his mind now there was only one reason for Emma's strange behaviour. She was pregnant. The negative test meant nothing. He'd known with Nina that a negative test didn't necessarily mean you weren't pregnant. She'd just done the test too early. Shoving everything back into the bin Matt smiled. Was he going to be a father?

Finally making his way back down the stairs to join Emma he stood in the doorway watching as she pottered about, almost floating across the kitchen as she unloaded the dishwasher. "You gonna stand there lookin' gormless the whole night or are you gonna help me?" Emma asked with her back still to Matt, clearly sensing him presence as she turned round and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Still got your sense of humour I see." Matt laughed as he reached out and took the plates from Emma, stacking them neatly in the cupboard as she clattered about with the knives and forks. "Why don't you take it easy babe…go and put your feet up and I'll finish tea." He smiled, looking fondly at her, his eyes trained on her flat stomach.

"Um okay." Emma frowned, not one to pass up on getting out of work but still it puzzled her, Matt never offered to 'finish up'…especially not when it came to the dishes, he hated doing the dishes almost as much as Emma hated cricket…and that was a lot! Padding through into the living room she settled herself on the couch with the remotes, mindlessly flicking through the channels until Matt presented her with a steaming plate of lasagne, the only food that he made that was remotely edible. "Mmm thanks babe." She smiled appreciatively, running her hand up his arm.

"No problem sweetheart. I want to take care of you." He replied sitting down next to her and pulling his plate of food towards him. When they were both finished Matt gathered up the plates and took them through to the kitchen where Emma heard the sound of him loading the dishwasher before his footsteps returned. Settling down beside her he reached for the remote flicking it over so the opening credits for QI began to play. Resting his head next to hers he wrapped his hands around her waist, circling her stomach slowly with his thumb, all the time thinking about the possibility of life being somewhere in there.

Eventually she flipped over to face him, her face darkening. "Okay listen…what's the deal. Why are you acting like I'm friggin' pregnant? The 'put your feet up', disappearing off upstairs for ages and coming back down NOT changed, cooking me tea, rubbing my stomach. What's up with you?" She asked angrily, her eyes flashing as she spoke.

"I just thought…I mean I thought it explained why you've been off with me for a while. I saw the test in the bin and well I thought it might have been wrong…they are sometimes. I just wanted to look after you…I didn't mean to annoy you. I guess I just got caught up in the idea of being a Dad." Matt sighed, leaning back from Emma and dropping his shoulders.

"Babe. Babe I'm sorry." Emma whispered, bursting into tears as all of the confusion and guilt finally got to her.

Looking up in surprise Matt extended his arms for her, hugging her close into his chest and stoking her hair soothingly. "Shhh don't upset yourself now. I was the one who was being silly and annoying. Besides this…there's nothing else wrong is there honey. You know you can tell me."

Biting hard on her lip to stifle the sobs Emma shook her head. Tell her husband everything could she? Tell her how she'd been seeing her best friend behind his back, how she'd been sleeping with him and fobbing him off with lies about staying at Beth's. How was she supposed to tell him that?

"No babe…no I'm sorry I just…overreacted. Lets go to bed." She sighed as she rolled off the sofa, extending her hand for his and feeling it slide into hers.

Across Canley Beth jumped back up onto her bar stool, missing and tumbling to the ground. "Beth!" Will exclaimed, hopping down to pick her up. "What did you do that for?" He giggled, alcohol slurring his words.

"It was an accident!" Beth grinned, far less drunk as she'd been calming ordering herself cokes the whole night, minus the vodka while she bought Will pint after pint, trying to pry the information away from him.

"So…don't you need to be home in bed Missy? You're on tomorrow aren't you?" Will asked as he scratched his head, looking at the clock on the wall opposite.

"No…well yeah I'm on but I'm having too much fun." She replied, her hand still on Will's arm, running circles round his elbow with her fingertips.

"Good…me too. I don't think we've ever been for a drink just the two of us have we?"

"No…but I like it. I like you Will." Beth smiled as she stepped closer to Will, pressing herself against him and looking up longingly. Reaching out her hand she stroked Will's cheek, rising up onto her tiptoes so her lips were just millimetres from his.

"Beth!" Will cried out for the second time that night. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He clearly wasn't as intoxicated as she'd thought.

"Well not kissing you for one thing. Ewww do you really think I would? I was testing you. You are so having it off with Emma. I mean what bloke passes up a drunken snog?" Beth laughed, getting back up onto her stool and reaching out for her drink.

"Don't prove nothing." Will replied sullenly.

"Will." Beth said shortly, her eyes fixed on his.

"Fine yeah okay look fine we might be casually seeing each other. Look just don't tell her I told you. She'd kill me. She still loves Matt…she doesn't want to hurt him." Will hissed under his breath.

"My lips are sealed."


	12. Chapter 12

**:D Thanks to Alison, Emzii, Abii, Kat and Tee for their reviews. As long as I get sustained numbers of reviews I'll keep updating. So yes :) Thanks guys. Enjoy!**

As she squished her hand up against her cheek Emma sighed, blowing her fringe from her eyes and trying desperately to concentrate on the briefing that Smithy was giving. It was just so damn hard when Will was sitting behind her, his foot strategically placed through the bars of her chair so every time he dug his foot in, her bra strap shifted slightly, breaking her focus. Eventually wriggling away from him so much she slipped from her chair to the floor, reappearing very red in the face with the whole room staring at her.

"I um…I slipped sorry." She muttered as she slid back onto her chair, the blush burning at her ears as she felt all eyes on her. Settling back down with every intention of listening to the rest of Smithy's little spiel about the plans for patrols on the Jasmine Allen and Cole Lane Estates she heard the scrape of a chair and the felt Will's fingers tracing lines down her back. Grateful that he'd chosen to be the last person into the briefing room, risking Gina's wrath Emma could safely say that nobody else could see what he was doing and he'd have a ready prepared excuse to get them out of trouble if someone did notice. He was like that; nothing fazed him. Or so she thought…

"During the course of this community project we must continue to fight the crime on the estate but minor offences which would not be in the community's best interest are to be left up to myself and Inspector Gold to decide upon. If you are in any doubt, radio it in and we'll be there to provide assistance. After all, we don't want to make more enemies on the Estate than we already have." Smithy rounded off the briefing.

"Hmmm I think we've already got most of the Estate covered." Nate muttered dryly, provoking a laugh from a few of the other members.

Rolling his eyes at the young cynical staff Smithy sheparded them towards the doors, trying to lift their spirits while he still could. "Go out and make a difference today." He shouted after them, seeing through the glass as the doors swung shut the dejected mob collectively stick up their middle fingers at him before they disappeared completely from view. "Great…great job Smithy." He muttered to himself as he trudged back down the corridor and towards his office.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." A young man said cheekily as he was marched along the corridor by the officer covering custody, presumably escorting the man from the premises after he'd been given bail.

"Yeah and you'd know." He retorted looking the man up and down as he walked away from him.

The bleak landscape of the Jasmine Allen really didn't inspire hope in Emma as she stepped from the area car, watching as the blocks of flat towered above her, housing the regular occupants of the cells down at Sun Hill Station. Across the car park boy was standing holding a doll above a little girl's head, making her jump for it before he threw it at arms length, making sure it landed right in the centre of a large muddy puddle, the little girl welling up in tears as her doll lost it's new and unused look, drowning in the damp.

Tugging on Will's sleeve as she watched the girl standing beside the puddle, her arm outstretched a fifth of the distance needed to reach her doll. Starting towards her Emma saw the child stiffen, her eyes widening as she registered the police uniforms and bypassed the smiling faces. "It's okay." Emma tried, finish the few steps needed to end up right next to her. "I just want to help you, you haven't done anything wrong. I saw what that boy did, it wasn't very nice was it?" She asked, trying her best to make the girl feel more relaxed in their presence.

"No…I don't like him. He mean." The little girl whispered, another tear streaking down her cheek as she watched her dolly continue to absorb the water. "Daddy gave me Dolly as a present for my birthday." She sniffled, her hand still outstretched, reaching.

Putting one of his feet far out into the middle of the puddle Will reached down and scooped up the toy, turning away so he could wring it out without distressing the girl. "Here you go, here's your dolly." He smiled as he crouched in front of the child, handing her back her prized possession.

"Thank you." She smiled, giving him a wide gap toothed smile. "I'm Chloe." She added holding out her hand tentatively for Will to shake.

Grinning and getting to his feet, Will shook Chloe's hand and then ruffled her golden blonde hair affectionately. "Pleasure to meet you Chloe, I'm Will and this is Emma."

Batting her extremely long eyelashes at the pair of them Chloe showed off her twinkling smile again and hugged her doll tighter to her chest, not caring that the muddy puddle water was seeping into her own dress. "I got to get home. Mummy will wonder where I goned." She told them in her childlike innocence that surely wouldn't last long on the Jasmine Allen.

"Bye Chloe." Emma and Will echoed, both wondering how many years it would be until they nicked her for shoplifting, or underage drinking or drug use like all the other minors on the Estate that had once been such good, promising children. Children with a life ahead of them, a career mapped out, a chance at a proper life. Not one riddled with crime, and drugs, gang and gun culture and a reliance on social security cheques.

Good things slowly turned bad no matter how hard you tried to prevent it. One way or another, everything ended up spoiled. "Thinking positive thoughts are we?" Will asked as he watched Emma's face fall, her mind far away, her eyes spacey.

"Huh? What?" Emma was jolted back to real life, standing reeling in the parking lot as she tried to readjust to her surroundings. "Positive thoughts…no not really I guess. Just wondering what she'll be like when we pick her up with her boyfriend when she's fourteen and drunk beyond belief."

"Ever the optimist." Will smiled as he began to walk towards the gap in the blocks of flats, the bit that Emma hated…and he knew it. Right on cue Will heard Emma's quick footsteps behind him and felt her arm press against his as they walked through the pitch-black passageway. Taking advantage of the situation Will stretched out his arm brushing it down over Emma's other side to make her jump. Laughing as she pummelled him in the stomach Will sighed. He could get used to this, the friendly banter at work…and the occasional bit extra when she could spare the time from her husband. He knew it was wrong, that he was pulling her away from the path she had set herself on but in the back of his mind, the voice of reason kept telling him the same thing over and over again. She wouldn't be doing it if she didn't want to.

As if she could read his mind, or maybe just realising the potential of the cover of darkness Will felt her soft lips pressing against his, her hands creeping up the front of his shirt to trace circles on his muscular torso through the material. Wrapping his arms securely around her waist he pulled her closer to his body, reciprocating the kiss and trying to make it last as long as it was humanely possible as he knew when she pulled away, it would probably mean the only hint of romance with her that day would be over and done with, just a memory for him to relive until the next opportunity cropped up, a few days, maybe a week from then.

Losing herself in Will's strong hold Emma let her mind go blank, any nagging doubts about Matt leaving her and the kiss reminding her of the Emma she used to be. The girl who was up for fun, always having a good time. "I love you." She whispered into the kiss, feeling Will pull away from her almost instantly.

"What did you say?" He asked breathlessly.

Panicked Emma turned away, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I said we've got to go." She bluffed, making her way towards the light at the end of the passage, leaving Will standing confused in the darkness, the words he thought he might have wished into reality still spinning in his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thanks to Alison, Tee, Kat, Abii and Em :D your reviews are everything. keep em up and I'll keep updating :D_**

XxJ

Sitting half in and half out of the Police van Will paused, Emma's familiar voice making his heart rate double in time until he realised who she was talking to, who the male voice belonged to. Closing his eyes as he concentrated on not falling from the van given that he only had a fraction of each foot still on the door step. "Emma we're not having this argument again. You will be there." Matt said firmly, trying to avoid the issue as he yanked his briefcase from the backseat of their car while Emma fumed, slamming the passenger door with as much force as she could muster.

"What if I don't want to? What if I don't want to have to sit around some stupid table in some stupid bar listening to your stupid friends discuss some fucking stupid lawyer crap?" She muttered thunderously, making the smile on Will's face stretch a little further as he felt a rush of pride that she wasn't taking any of Matt's crap, that she was standing up for herself like she should.

As the silence dragged on Will edged his head upwards until his eyes were peering over the top of the glass window of the van door. Emma was standing pressed between Matt and the car, cowering as he whispered threateningly to her. As Gina pulled into the car park and gave them an odd look Matt quickly bent low pressing his lips against Emma's and leaving a lingering kiss. Pushing him hard away from her Emma puckered up her mouth in disgust, fleeing up the ramp as fast as her legs would carry her.

"That bad a kisser." Will thought to himself, a smirk creeping onto his face as he thought of the long passion filled look that Emma gave him when they finally had to tear themselves away from each other. Not once had she fled from him following one of the their kisses and for that, he could be grateful, feel a little proud, have one over on Matt. Sliding back up into the van Will pulled the keys from the ignition and jumped out like he'd been looking for something in the van all that time.

"Fall asleep in there Will?" Matt smiled falsely at him.

"No…on top of your wife." Will replied in his head, his lips twitching as he thought of the impact on Matt that those words would have, reigning himself in when he realised that they too would impact on Emma and bring her little world to a stand still. "No…no I was looking for my handcuffs." Will finally replied, realising that Matt was still standing leering at him, waiting for an answer.

"Course." Matt scowled. "Bastard." He thought to himself as he stalked away from the younger man, the one he knew he was battling for ownership of Emma whether she was aware of it or not. As friends, as more, it remained that Will had a portion of Emma's heart which Matt felt rightfully belonged to him and he was prepared to fight to the death for it.

Passing in a whirlwind, in a blur of blonde hair and police uniform Emma blew past Will nearly knocking him over in her haste to get to the briefing room on time. "Chill doll, you've got a few minutes. Gina got held up in custody by Nikki, she's currently throwing a temper tantrum at the drunk who spewed rainbow colours all over three cells so we're using the interview rooms to house the other arrestees until it gets mopped up…which may take some time considering the mop has gone missing." Will told her calmly as he held onto her upper arms, supporting her at the same time as forcing her to stay put and listen to him as he soothed her racing heart.

Merely nodding Emma hung her head giving Will's shoes her full attention. Normally he could have expected a cheeky smile, a giggle or at the very least a roll of the eyes as he tried to show her some affection but now…her expression blank and her limbs held up by sagging invisible strings he wanted to hold her in his arms not for love or romance but for protection, to heal the seemingly broken girl under all those layers of itchy clothing and skin. To others she may have seemed quiet but to Will she was a shell. He knew better than most that what was going on on the outside was rarely what was going on on the inside of a person.

Who knew better than someone who'd loved and lost so young? Jenny. He was told all the things that the grieving would want to hear. She died doing what she loved. She was happy, she was healthy. She wouldn't want you to waste your life mourning her every moment. And what did he think of that…? Bullshit…all of it. Jenny had died facing down the barrel of a gun. She was terrified as the trigger went off, scared for her life, she wasn't healthy. How could she be healthy if she was lying six feet under? And as for wanting him to move on…Jenny was the most jealous person he'd ever met. They'd had numerous arguments and discussions about his past girlfriends, his feelings towards them now but he loved her for it. For her imperfections, for her bad tempered strops and most of all for her caring nature that ran through every vein of her body lying buried beneath the tough exterior she masked herself with each day. The most satisfying moment of a day for him was peeling off these layers of tough outer shell and seeing the shy, vulnerable girl underneath for who she really was.

"Will?" A small voice whispered as Emma fixed Will with her gaze. "Will…can I go?" She asked tentatively sighing slightly as his hands automatically released their grip on her upper arms. "Are you…okay?"

"Fine…just fine." He murmured in response as he backed into the empty interview room behind him, sitting down heavily on the table with his head in his hands, the tears stinging his cheeks as they fell like a river. 'Grief is a natural progression to acceptance.' The words of the counsellor rang in his ears. 'Let Jenny go. You can't hold onto the memory forever.'

That had been the last time he'd gone to the counselling sessions. He'd kept Jenny in the cupboard upstairs, a little secret that his friends and colleagues knew nothing about and there she'd stayed until today when she came flying out with all the force that had built up in the past ten years. They'd been kids. Only fourteen when the unspeakable happened. Gang shootings still sent a chill through his blood, froze him still. True love. They'd had it. The real deal at fourteen. Growing up two houses apart, playing together as children, stumbling through the transition to teenagers together, experiencing all their 'firsts' together too. Jenny and Will were going to get married, have babies and live happily ever after. Everybody thought so. They were meant to be together. But they hadn't banked on Martin Cutler or the gun that was in the locked cabinet in his father's basement. They hadn't foreseen the nightmare. Nobody had.

"Will?" Her voice broke the silence again. "Oh Will what's wrong?" She cried as she fell to her knees in front of him, joining him as he sobbed on the floor, his head brushing his knees. "Is it me…did I do something wrong? Is it your Mum…Dad…sister…neice?" Emma asked desperately as she crouched beside the man who'd always stood so strong, crumpling in front of her like a small boy.

"Jenny. Jenny's dead." He sobbed, finally letting out the emotion after ten years of subduing it.

"Who's Jenny?" Emma whispered, her throat closing up as she tried to get the words out.

"She was…she was my girlfriend when we were kids…she died…ten years ago today…she was shot." Will managed to gasp out. Words failed her. So there they sat, Emma's hand on the back of his neck, stroking his hair softly and providing all the love and comfort she could offer him. "Sorry for…breaking down Em. I didn't mean it. I just…sorry." He said uncomfortably as he swiped the last remaining tear away from his eyes and hauled himself to his feet but her finger on his lips silenced him.

"Don't you dare apologise for letting it out Will. I'm your girlfriend…ish…and you should be able to tell me anything. I don't care if you soak right through my t-shirt with tears. Nothing you tell me will leave the four walls we're in. Confidence. Trust. Love." Emma replied simply as she pressed her cheek against his chest, lingering in his warm embrace until the door to the interview room flew open and Smithy stood there with the duty brief, both of them standing open mouthed as they saw the two young officers with tearstained faces clinging to each other like their lives depended on it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks Alison, Emz, Kat and Abii :D More reviews mean more ud's. :P**

**XxJ**

Sighing and rolling her eyes as the three men in front of her all dressed in sharp immaculate suits discussed more 'legal talk' and she began closer and closer to the realisation that you could really die of boredom! Sliding her phone discreetly from her pocket she began to text under the table until she felt a sharp pain shooting up through her arm. Looking down quickly she saw her whole hand turning a whitish purple colour as Matt's grip on it tightened in warning. Setting her jaw stubbornly Emma continued to move her fingers back and forth across the keys, finishing telling Beth about how miserable her night was while her young friend made cookie dough with her little sister. Digging his nails in Emma squeaked slightly, glad that Matt's friend Alistair coughed at the exact same moment as a cover.

"I'm going to the toilet." Emma excused herself, feeling Matt's grip on her slacken until it tightened again.

"Yeah I think I might nip to the Gents as well. We'll be back in a moment." Matt smiled falsely as he looped his fingers through Emma, following her through the maze of tables to the toilets.

Slamming her tight up against the wall in the corridor Emma's head spun as she felt it crack off the solid stone wall. "Matt!" She cried in pain until she saw the anger burning in his eyes, the untamed beast within.

"You're showing me up again Emma. I warned you this morning. Don't. I swear you'll regret it." He threatened holding his forearm across her throat constricting her windpipe so she gasped for air.

"Matt…" She begged her face contorting as she struggled for breath. Finally letting go as they heard the door behind them being pushed open Emma staggered away from Matt running down the long corridor towards the open emergency exit and out into the night, her sobs echoing around her. Instead of following her Matt straightened his tie and tweaked his hair before returning to his friends at the table and making excuses for Emma about her feeling sick. 'Sick in the head' he thought to himself as he bitterly recalled the look of terror on her face and the way she was almost repulsed by him nowadays.

Holding her thumb heavily down over the doorbell Emma watched the trail of lights flicker on as Will made his way down the steps to the front door of the flats. "Em?" He asked cautiously as she fell through the door towards him. Catching his sobbing friend-come-lover as she stumbled into his grasp. "Baby what happened?" He asked, feeling like he was echoing her questions earlier in the day when he'd been letting go of Jenny once and for all.

"Matt." Emma whimpered as she folded into Will's arms, allowing him to guide her up the stairs and into his flat, into the safety and familiarity of his living room where he settled her on the sofa, grabbing a box of tissues and a glass of water as he joined her, his arms once again melting over her.

"What did he do to you baby?" Will asked as he tenderly brushed the tears from her cheeks and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. As he waited for her response he couldn't help but imagine all the battered wives that he'd had to deal with at the station and how all of them had shared one thing in common, the fearful look in their eyes at the very mention of their abuser…the same one that Emma got when he mentioned Matt.

Trembling as she pulled away from Will, rocking herself in her arms as she tried to breathe normally. "He…he threatened me. He was holding me up against the wall. His hands were around my throat…I couldn't breathe all cause I was texting Beth under the table." She sobbed into her palms as she recalled his vice-like grip and the way her windpipe had seized up, gasping for breath this time however she felt cool hands on her back, massaging her as he muscles relaxed and her gasps became fewer and far between until she realised she was breathing normally and the steady flow of tears had dried up.

"Sweetheart. He doesn't deserve you. I can't make you do anything but…but do you really want to put up with the way he's treating you. I saw…I saw this morning." He whispered over her shoulder, her hair tickling his neck.

Whipping round she pierced him with her steely glare. "You saw this morning…you were spying on me?" She accused him hotly, her eyes driving into him.

"No…I was parking the van. I saw it all happen from there while I was looking for my keys." Will replied calmly as he let her settle herself back in his arms, murmuring her apologies. "I wouldn't spy on you. I know you're not mine." He resigned himself so quietly that Emma thought she'd misheard him.

Swallowing the large lump that had formed in her throat Emma turned in his arms, her lips grazing his cheek as she kissed him softly. "I know it's tough on you…and I'm sorry that this is how it's gotta be. I can't leave Matt, we both know it. If I could then I would spend every last second I have on this earth with you. Every night when I go to sleep in Matt's arms I wish it were in yours. Every day when I come home I realise that I made the wrong choice, that I should have seen what was right in front of me, the one person who is so perfect for me that I blew him off and ignored him like the selfish little brat that I am."

"Not selfish…just a little hot headed…not a brat…just a little lost." Will answered, his thumb pulling at her bottom lip as he pushed her gently back into the sofa.

"So will you show me the way?" Her wicked eyes sparkled as she reached up and pulled him into her, their once tender kiss becoming racier and more passionate by the minute. Feeling her blouse slide loosely around her shoulders she shrugged it off onto the sofa behind her, instead reaching out to undo Will's belt buckle as he ripped off his t-shirt and discarded it on the floor. "Bedroom." She muttered catching sight of the unlocked front door from where they were lying.

As if he was following her every command Will slid back from her, gathering her in his arms as he walked them both through into his bedroom, neither of them thinking deeply about the consequences of this little rendezvous. Sliding up the bed towards her Will once again captured her lips in his, his hands weaving a path across her skin as he fumbled with her bra strap, her own hands wandering towards the waistband of his boxers.

When there was nothing left between them Will rested above her on his elbows, surveying her carefully as though he had all the time in the world. "You." He whispered softly, blowing a pattern of goose bumps across her smooth stomach. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."

"Always the charmer." Emma laughed as she reached out, kissing him feverishly. "And I suppose…if we're being honest. You're not so bad yourself." She grinned, her hands sliding around him, circling his shoulder blades as she felt their bodies touch, electrostatic shocks racing through her. Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply as she felt him inside her Emma bit her lip to restrain those three little words that were threatening to escape. Now was not the time she told herself repeatedly as Will stared into her eyes with such a fiery passion that she was afraid he'd blind her.

"Stay with me." He pleaded afterwards as she slipped to the edge of the bed. "Go on…live a little." He coaxed as he saw her wavering slightly.

"Oh alright then…I guess one night won't do any harm." She smiled as she slipped back into his warm embrace, their lack of clothes not an issue given the body heat they were sharing. The thought of phoning Beth for a cover story completely wiped from her mind as she felt Will's lips on her neck.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks Kat, Tee, Abii, Alison for reviewing and as ever Emilyshmemily for being a fantastic beta, sounding board, rent-an-ear and most of all FRIEND. LY XxJilly**

Her hands rested flat against his chest, her cheek pressed close to his beating heart. As her eyelashes fluttered open she felt them tickle his skin gently. Why was she so close to Matt? She wondered thinking about the large gap that was usually left between them. Flicking her eyes up to his face Emma realised why she was so close to Matt, it was because it wasn't him. Scanning Will's face she saw his eyes still tightly shut and his mouth slightly agape as he breathed heavily. Resting her cheek back against his chest she smiled. It felt good to be here, in his arms as she'd been all night. Now wasn't the time to think about consequences, she knew she had enough reason to storm out on Matt the night before, he'd have to just put up with another feeble excuse because right at the moment, she didn't think he deserved a well concocted plan to keep him in the dark. Let him wonder; let him beg for forgiveness.

Some time later as she began to gradually drop back into sleep she felt Will stir next to her and quickly shut her eyes. His fingers ran gently over her cheek, down her neck and across her collarbone as he marvelled at her sleeping form. "Emma…sweetheart its time to wake up." He spoke softly in her ear, his breath blowing her hair from around it and stirring her from her daydreams.

"Mmm…that was nice." She grinned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, the bed sheet falling away from her as she did so. Will's eyes widened and a little smirk spread across his face as Emma blushed and pulled the sheet back up.

"Awww don't be shy. You look gorgeous when you blush." He whispered leaning over her, all of his weight balanced on his elbows as he bent to kiss her. "I'm working this afternoon…so I have to go shower. Care to join me?" He asked cheekily as he stood up from the bed, tugging at the sheet which was covering her.

Nodding and wrapping the sheet more firmly around her Emma trailed after him into the bathroom as it began to steam up, the heat from the shower condensing on the mirrors and billowing around her in puffs of steam. That suited her just fine. Stepping into the shower stall with him she felt his arms slide easily around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he looked down at her. Bending down so she was crouched on the floor of the shower Will grinned. "I hope this is what it looks like." He laughed before he felt Emma slap his leg leaving a stinging hand print.

"I'm trying to find shampoo you twonk!" She replied as she stood up with the bottle in her hand.

"Shame." Will smiled as he took it from her grasp and upended it, turning Emma round so he could stand behind her and massage the cool gel into her scalp. As she repeated the gesture, her body pressing against Will's she too began to grin realising the effect she was having on Will. Picking her up under the warm spray of water Will balanced Emma against the cold shower wall making her shiver. "I'll warm you up." He murmured deeply as his lips found her neck again and again.

Half an hour later as Emma sat in Will's kitchen, looking in the open fridge for something remotely edible and in date she sighed. "Will…do you want pancakes?" She called through the rooms, clapping her hand to her mouth and giggling as Will appeared in the door way, his phone to his ear mouthing 'Gina' to her as he cracked up with silent laughter.

"Will? What in hell's name is Emma doing at your flat offering you breakfast at nine thirty in the morning?" Gina asked sternly as she too tried to hold in her laughter as she imagined the young PCs struggling with their story.

Grabbing the phone off Will, Emma sank down onto the sofa, dragging him down beside her. "I just dropped by 'cause I went round last night and knew he was out of milk. He's so lazy it'll be at least a week before he gets round to putting anything edible in that fridge so I thought I'd save him the bother. I mean when I come round I don't wanna have to rake through the freezer to find something in date." She garbled, crossing her fingers in front of her.

"Ahh yes of course. And this would have nothing to do with a certain Mr Hinckley phoning up practically everyone in the station asking of your whereabouts last night following an argument the two of you had. He was worried about you yano. Luckily both Beth and Sally were here when he phoned their mobiles so they're keeping your story straight. You were round at Sally's last night, she gave you her key until she got home. Next time, just be more careful." Gina sighed, rolling her eyes as she heard Will's voice in the background.

"Gina…don't say nothing okay. Nothin' happened or anythin' we're just good friends. Emma needed a place to crash last night and she didn't think about Matt or whether or not to call Beth or Sal. She knew that Matt would do his nut if he found out she stayed here but as you said, the other two were working. She had nowhere else to go." Will filled in, smiling as he felt Emma arms winding around his neck, shifting herself into his arms.

Smiling as she thought of how caring Will was and how desperate he was to help Emma cover up for them both even though he would benefit more should everyone find out about their alleged affair. "Course." Gina muttered as she hung up the phone, hearing a knock on the door of her office.

Lying on the sofa in Will's arms Emma's stomach rumbled loudly. Giggling she let Will pull her to her feet and waltz her backwards through into the kitchen. "Pancakes!" He cried throwing her milk, butter, eggs and flour from the cupboards and fridge. As she mixed up the batter she grinned watching Will slide in his socks across the polished wooden floor and hit the power button on the radio so that it crackled into life.

**I'm caught up in the middle  
Jumping through the riddle  
I'm falling just a little tonight  
Cause everybody's making trouble  
Someone's burst their bubble  
But we'll be getting by alright**

Mouthing along to the words Emma grinned as she felt Will's hands on her hips through her jeans. Turning with the bowl of pancake mix in her hand she slid across to the hob where she splashed it onto the pan and watched the sizzle, the smell alone making her mouth water. Dipping her fingers into the batter she turned in Will's arms, licking it off and smiling up at him as he pouted. Holding out her fingers to him she squealed as he bit them gently, his teeth gently scraping her knuckles as he teased the last of the mix off with his tongue.

"Will…do you think…I feel really cheeky asking but well Matt's going away on a training course. Its in Scotland for two whole weeks…do you think that maybe I could stay here? I don't like being in the house by myself and…well it's the best opportunity we're going to get isn't it?" She asked quietly as she turned back to the cooker.

"Do you really have to ask that question babe? Of course I want you here." He replied, kissing the exposed skin on her shoulder and hugging her closer to him from behind. Already his mind was plotting things to do in the time bracket of the golden ticket he'd just been handed. She was right, there wasn't going to be a more perfect opportunity to spend time together as a 'normal' couple.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Kat, Emz and as1999 for reviewing. I know it's been agesssssss. Sorry **

As she stood at the airport, watching as Matt turned from the check in desk to see her standing hugging her jacket tightly around her against the cold breeze drafting in through the open doors. Blowing her a kiss Emma smiled softly, reaching out her hand to pretend to catch it and put it in her pocket. Waving as she saw him turn the corner into the departures lounge she sniffed, unsure as to why she had the chocked up feeling that she was going to for some reason cry. She knew that deep down somewhere she did love Matt…it was a strange sort of accepting love. Like she knew she was supposed to love him and embraced the tiny part of her that did. She didn't rush home to him, she didn't ache inside if she went days without seeing him, her heart didn't flutter when she received a text message just in case it was from him. She didn't love him like she loved Will.

Spinning on the spot and practically running out of the airport and towards her car she flattened herself to it and sighed happily. She was free, two whole weeks. No Matt, no interruptions, complete and utter freedom. Speeding off towards Will's flat she stopped, checking herself as she regained composure and instead did a U turn and headed back to her house. 'Don't wanna seem desperate Emz.' She thought to herself as she clambered up the stairs towards her bedroom, throwing herself down onto her untidy half of the bed. Laughing as she saw Matt's pristine side with the corners at perfect angles and the sheet pulled right up to the pillows. Trust him!

The buzzing of her phone on the bedside cabinet sent her flying towards it, grappling for it as she slid off the side of the bed landing on the floor with an almighty thump as she pressed the green button. "Emma? What the hell are you doing?" Matt laughed as he heard her untidy landing.

"I fell off the bed." Emma replied sheepishly as she rubbed the side of her head which had contacted the edge of the cabinets. "What are you phoning for…aren't you s'posed to be on the flight?" She asked, crossing her fingers in front of her praying that the flight or the training course hadn't been cancelled.

"Oh it's been delayed by an hour. I'm just getting a coffee with one of the partners at the firm I used to work for. I just thought I'd see how you were…you seemed upset earlier." Matt chuckled as he imagined her doing just that. "So have you got any plans for the two weeks?"

"Oh yeah partying hard." Emma joked. "Of course not, I'm working like most of it so I'd barely be home anyway!"

The jealous monster in Matt retreated further into the shadows as this nugget or relieving news sank in. "Okay baby I've gotta go now, Selena's back. Speak soon, love you honey." He said in a sickly sweet voice as he watched the attractive young girl return with their two coffees.

Hanging up her phone Emma scrunched up her nose in confusion. Matt NEVER spoke like that on the phone. It was one of the things that she liked most about Will, how personal all of their short conversations became when he dropped in a cutesy phrase or a baby or sweetheart here and there. And Selena? How come she'd never heard of this girl before? The only female partner at Matt's old law firm had been a sixty-five year old called Mary!

Something wasn't right…but who was she to judge. How many times had Matt lain at home thinking through the mismatched details that Emma and her friend's can been giving him? How often had he doubted her word?

Sighing and getting to her feet Emma shrugged out of her jeans and t-shirt, instead standing in front of her mirrored wardrobe and pulling out all of the new clothes that she'd been buying and hiding in the back of the wardrobe to be produced on special occasions. This Emma felt was definitely a special occasion. Finding her brand new Miss Sixty skinny jeans she drew them out along with a grey t-shirt dress and a long beaded necklace. "Perfect." Emma grinned as she stepped back from the dressing table to admire her handiwork on her make up she fixed her gaze on the shoe rack at the back of the closet, row upon row of heels making her eyes sparkle gleefully.

Walking carefully down Will's hallway Emma smiled as her bright purple five-inch heels clicked crisply on the tiles. _"Oh my god! You bought me Jimmy Choo's!"_ She remembered squealing as she unwrapped them on her twenty-first birthday her Dad standing next to her with a little grin on his face as he realised his hard work had paid off and he'd finally bought her a present she liked after years of trying and failing to work out what a young girl really wanted for her birthday. Shoes, the shop assistant had told him. Designer shoes…and only the best for Emma.

Leaning seductively against the doorframe Emma pressed her thumb over the doorbell and buzzed it twice, hearing Will move in the flat, clattering down the hall towards the door. He opened it cautiously, his eyes widening as he saw Emma leaning there, her smile firmly back on her face after months of an unsure wobble. Pressing a kiss to her cheek he let her past and closed and locked the door behind him. "Killer spikes there Em!" He commented as he followed her through into the kitchen where she was searching for two clean wine glasses.

"Yeah Daddy gave me them for my 21st." She grinned as she let the red wine flow from the bottle that was clutched in her hand and again Will was reminded of how little he really knew about Emma. About what she was like before he met her, her parents, her background, her childhood. He knew nothing…although he'd never had to and she too didn't know much about him. Now was the chance though…two weeks to themselves. It was enough time for any couple to become close.

Tilting her head slightly to the side she passed him his glass, watching as he ran on autopilot. His body functioning while his mind was elsewhere, his eyes blank and dreamy. "Sleepy head come on through." She called as she flopped down onto the sofa. "Its Friday…there's good telly on tonight."

"Yeah…yeah good telly." Will replied, completely clueless to what it was she'd been saying. As he settled down beside her he turned to take a look. Her blonde hair was freshly washed, dried and straightened…he could still smell that shampoo…like apples and pear. She'd applied new make up, sparkles highlighting the grey in her eyes and a long purple beaded necklace to tie in with the shoes. She always tried hard, forever eager to please although most of the time it probably went unnoticed. "Babe…you look stunnin'." He smiled as he hooked his arm around her waist pulling her into him.

"Thanks." She blushed on cue and turned to bury her face in his t-shirt, soaking in the familiar smell of lynx and…what was it…something muskier, a smell she couldn't quite place but something comforting at the same time. "So…go on what were you thinking before when we were in the kitchen…tell me?" She pleaded as she slid her hand up the inside of his t-shirt, running her fingertips evenly over his muscles.

"Just that well…I don't know that much about you. We've spent all this time together and we don't know anything about each other's pasts…or futures or well…anything much for that matter. I know it doesn't matter but I kind of like knowing stuff. That means that nothing can ever come and jump out at us, throwing us off track or whatever." Will brushed it off, aware that he frequently put his foot in it with Emma and wanted to do anything to prevent that happening while Matt was away as she was practically living in his pocket at the moment.

A small smile spread across her lips and she wriggled down further into the sofa so her head was resting in Will's lap. "Kay…you start. I wanna know everythin' about you." She giggled, her hand reaching up to loop her fingers through his. "Everythin'." She repeated, a small niggle inside her hoping there was much to hear, so much so that there wouldn't be enough time for her own revelations.

**If you all review then I'll hopefully update again before Wednesday. xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks sooo much to Kat and as1999 for bearing with me! through my extensive 'break' from ff :P and of course to my Emziepots for just being brilliant OF COURSE! :P I'm also really grateful to Emz for never ever getting on my case for not doing fic or being grumpy or boring etc. because I'm mega stressed and the likeys. Thanks for being such a doll love you loads babe. xxxx**

"The full tour huh?" Will grinned down at his on/off girlfriend.

"Yep…from the very beginning." Emma replied, closing her eyes as Will stroked his hand gently through her hair.

"I was born on the thirteenth of July 1982 in the Essex Royal Infirmary because Mum and Dad were visiting her sister when she went into labour. After fourteen hours in labour I was delivered and the first thing that I must have heard was Dad saying "thank fuck" because he thought his hand was going to drop off Mum had been squeezing it that hard. They called me William John Fletcher but later decided just to keep it as Will because I didn't really suit the full title. There were five years when I was an only child…and then it all got turned upside down." Will recounted, smiling as Emma gazed up at him.

"Will! Don't be late for school." His mother tapped him lightly on the head as she passed him sitting munching on Rice Krispies at the tiny breakfast table. Turning his head slightly Will watched as she waddled over to the sink, filling the kettle before she began to clatter the mugs together. She was nine months pregnant and due any day now. At first Will had thrown a tantrum, a brother or sister would mean sharing toys, something he detested but then he'd watched the bump form, the little wriggling grey blob on the screen at the hospital and found it fascinating how when he pressed his little hand up against her tummy, he could feel the baby kick.

_When the big hand on the clock hovered over the nine Will slid from the kitchen chair, pulling on his school shoes and hoisting his school bag onto his back. "Bye Mummy." He called through the house to where she was lying on the sofa, already absorbed in mind numbing day-time TV. _

"_Bye baby." He heard her call back as he trudged along the walkway outside their flat and down the dark, smelly stairwell. He hated the walk to school. The pitch-black turn on the stairs at the fourth floor, the big kids who lay in wait along by the garages ready to steal your lunch money and the inevitable name-calling. Running along the road towards the school gates Will let out a big sigh of relief as he made it past the green railings, safe. _

_Half way through his spelling test Will bit down hard on his pencil, wrinkling up his nose as the cheap yellow paint flaked away from the wood getting stuck to his tongue. As he rubbed his jumper across his tongue to clean it he heard his name being whispered as the receptionist stood talking to his class teacher over by the blackboard. "Will?" Miss Comrie called, beckoning him over towards them. "Will, your Mummy's just gone into labour. It means she's going to have the baby. Mrs Woodside has taken her to the hospital but nobody can get hold of your Daddy so we're going to get the Head Master to drive you there okay?" She told him quietly, smiling as she watched his face break into a huge grin. _

"_The baby's coming?" Will marvelled, looking up into his teacher's kind face. "I want it to be a girl." _

"And she was a girl…Jessica. Mum let me name her but I've always called her Jessie. She was great. I loved her to pieces when we were little. It was a bit of a squash though. We were still living on the estate in our little two bedroom flat so Jessie and I had to share a bed once she was too big for the cot…which Marly and Jake were sleeping in by then."

"There are four of you?" Emma asked, her eyes widening.

"No." Will sighed; his shoulders slumping and a single tear dribbling slowly down his cheek.

Sitting on the railings with his arm around Jenny Will watched as Jessie, Marly and Rebecca (Jenny's little sister) played hopscotch on the pavement with a giant stick of chalk from the corner shop. Turning to press his lips softly against Jenny's neck Will took his eye off the three little girls. There was a squeal of tires, the roar of an engine the then the high-pitched scream that he'd heard so often in the middle of the night when she woke up with nightmares…Marly's scream as she was knocked flying by the car as it accidentally mounted the pavement, swerving to avoid another car.

"_Marly!" Will's voice left his throat in a pitch higher than he'd ever heard it go before. "Marly, Marly, Marly, NO!" He screamed as he fell over his sister's limp and lifeless body, blood staining his hands and his clothes as he tried desperately to stop the bleeding. Lying her flat on her back in the middle of the road Will began to attempt CPR, his little knowledge of it not getting him very far. Watching as the black 4x4 disappeared into the distance Will gathered his baby sister into his arms, rocking them both back and forth as he wept into her blonde shiny hair. _

"She died when she was seven. I was thirteen at the time. I was meant to be looking after her…and Jessie but I turned away and…and the car hit right at her. It was an accident, a hit and run with the driver's too scared to stop as they'd just burgled three flats on Tennyson House. Marly was…such a cute kid. Jake never got over it. I mean how can you when one half of you. They were identical twins. Jake joined the army when he was seventeen. The last I heard he was posted at Baghdad Airport. We don't really…keep in touch any more." Will admitted, resting his head back against the sofa so Emma wouldn't notice the tears shining in his eyes.

Sitting upright so she could see his face more clearly Emma bit her lip. She knew Will was having a hard time holding it all together. But honestly, she'd never imagined that there were horrors like this in his past. It made everything that had happened to her seem like a minor blip, not a tragedy that left a gaping hole inside of you.

"After that…ironically after that Dad's business got successful. He inherited a garage from a man he'd had an apprenticeship with as a kid. It was high-class stuff, fixing Beamers and Jags regularly. We began to get our lives back together…and then Jenny was shot. We moved off the estate a few months later. I couldn't bear to live there any more. Dad was raking in the cash by then so we got a nice little house in the suburbs and forgot all about the Estate and then gangs, the guns and the drugs. Dad persuaded me into dropping out of school at 16 and working for him. I hated it. I mean I love cars and bikes but I wanted to do more. I wanted to help put away people like those who'd killed my little sister and my girlfriend. I knew I wanted to be a police officer…and well…that's what I did."

"_Oh David." Naomi breathed, her nails digging into Will's back. Pulling back quickly from her Will's eyes found hers in the darkness._

"_It's Will." He stated robotically, his body freezing, icy cold. "You…you're cheating on me?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands as the pieces of the puzzle all fitted together. Working late, staying with friends he'd never heard of, smelling of aftershave. It wasn't coincidence. It was real. _

"My ex…Naomi. We worked at the same station. She cheated on me and we broke up. I put in a transfer to Sun Hill and a month after I arrived…so did you." Will concluded quickly as he skimmed over the details of his and Naomi's messy split.

As she sat drinking in the information that had been bombarding her for the past few hours Emma sighed, snuggling into Will's side and closing her eyes. "Isn't it funny…how you can think you know somebody and you see the outside of them every day but it doesn't show the half of what's underneath. That you don't really know them at all, you don't know their past or what's hidden. What they choose to hide and what hides itself. I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. I…I don't know how I'd have coped with all that."

**I'm going away over the weekend but expect a new chapter ummmm Monday/Tuesday and yes Emily you have permission to kick, punch, bite, scratch and whatever else you can facebook poke me to get me to remember this promise :P**

**xxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Can't even remember what this chapter is about...just got a feeling that Emily will follow through with the threats if I don't UD :P Enjoy xxxx**

Emma crept along the upstairs hallway, past her parent's bedroom where they were arguing…again. Tiptoeing into her own room she shut the door silently and crawled in under the duvet still fully clothed. Her eyes were already closing of their own accord, her brain screaming out for sleep but the noise next door was too much to ignore. Knowing better than to interrupt them Emma clamped her hands over her ears creating suction so that the noises became distorted and it felt like she was underwater. Staying out until late clearly hadn't been enough to escape the violent rows her parent had these days but at least she'd been able to get out of the house for a few hours, to meet up with whatever unsuitable boy she was dating this week.

"She's just like you, you know. I had to send her back to her room yesterday to change into jeans. You want to know why? 'Cause she's turning into a right little slut, wearing short skirts and copping off with whoever wants a piece." Emma's Dad roared, his voice seeping through the thin walls and becoming imbedded firmly in Emma's mind.

Shaking her head to try and block out the screaming Emma felt the tears slide down her cheeks until they just became a river steadily flowing down her pale face. Gradually the noise died down, peace at last…well until tomorrow. Just another normal day in the Keane household.

Rubbing her eyes Emma yawned, stretching back in her plastic seat as she tried to concentrate on what Miss Harper was telling them about the use of reflexive pronouns. "Emma Keane! Pay attention!" She heard just as she realised that her eyes had been slowly closing again despite her best efforts.

"Sorry Miss." Emma mumbled into her sleeve, hiding behind her grammar book so she didn't have to see the smirks on the faces of her classmates.

"Emma that's the fourth time this week that I've had to tell you off for falling asleep in class. Is there something you want to tell me? You're looking awfully pale, is something wrong?" Miss Harper asked gently as she approached the young girl at the end of the lesson while the rest of the class filed out, trying to listen in.

"No Miss." Emma replied in a monotone voice.

"Not boyfriend troubles?" Her teacher asked, raising one eyebrow as she recalled one of the conversations in the staff room about how Coach Kyle had caught her and Robert Gaston copping off behind the PE block only the other week. Again Emma shook her head, suppressing a smirk as she thought of Adam Spencer and last night's cheeky antics. "Homework?" Another no. "Friends?" No. "Family?" Emma wriggled in her seat, as one of the world's worst liars she found it extremely difficult to be convincing, still she managed to force out another no before she bolted from the classroom, desperate for her secret home life to stay just that. A secret.

"Emma?" Her father called from the living room. "Emma come here please."

"Yes Daddy." She sighed, leaning against the doorframe in an effort to hide her short skirt, minus the tights she'd left home wearing.

"As you might have noticed. Things between your mother and I…well they've been a little strained lately. We both think that it would benefit all of us, you included if we were to split up. Darling we both still care about you deeply, being divorced won't change any of that. In fact, we think it will make you happier as well as us." He said softly, not raising his eyes from the floor in fear that the tears would threaten to spill over.

"Daddy." Emma whimpered, sinking to her knees by the door. "Daddy…where's Mum?"

"Your mother…your mother left." Emma's Dad swallowed as he watched his daughter, his only daughter crumple before him. "She's living with Dwayne now. You can visit her there I guess."

"Dwayne…as in her boss Dwayne?" Emma asked in disgust, as she looked straight at her father. "Visit…visit her? You mean I'll be living with you?"

"Yes baby. That's what I was going to tell you. Your mother's new life…well it can't really accommodate a thirteen year old girl. She's not going to be at home very much so it makes sense for you to stay with me…and Elaine."

"IT MAKES SENSE FOR YOU TWO TO STAY TOGETHER YOU IDIOT! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT? YOU MADE VOWS. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY TOGETHER. WHAT ABOUT ME? WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU…AND ELAINE?" Emma raged, stomping up the stairs, not caring that her shoes were scuffing the polished wooden steps that her father took so much pride in.

"Emma…Emma baby be reasonable." Her Dad pleaded behind her.

"Save your baby's and your sweetheart's for Elaine." Emma spat. "I don't care what you do."

Stepping into the bright pink bedroom Emma shuddered and threw her bag across the room. "You can have the bed by the window." Marsha said graciously from behind her. "Ellen is sleeping in Paige's room now."

"Oh good for me." Emma frowned as she sank down face first onto the bed. Why? Why did she deserve this? Why did she have to stay with her Dad, be forced out of her house to go and live with Elaine and her precious kids? Why? Why? Why?

Walking to school the next day was a bit of a reality check for everyone. Elaine smiled warmly at Emma as she handed her lunch money and an apple which Emma sneered at, leaving it on the counter. As she headed out the door she was aware of something moving close behind her and she spun on the spot to see Marsha looking up at her. "What are you doing creep?" Emma asked, her face twisted into an evil smile.

"Mum said you'd be walking to school with me." Marsha replied in confusion.

Snorting Emma closed the gate between them. "Why don't you go run along to Mummy then. She can hold your hand while you get walked to school. I don't want you anywhere near me at school. You're nothing to do with me and nobody knows otherwise so keep it that way. Are we clear?"

"Yes Emma." Marsha whispered looking at her scuffed shoes.

"Good."

Wrapping his arm around Emma's stomach Will grinned. "Emma you bitch. That poor kid was probably scarred for life!"

"Hey I was thirteen I was allowed to be mean. Anyway…we're not that bad friends any more. I mean we still don't get on sometimes but I don't hate her any more." Emma tried to defend herself but she broke into a fit of the giggles instead.

"Okay…on with the story."

Stepping into the lecture hall Emma groaned. Why had she taken psychology, sociology AND beginners Spanish? Although…her tutor definitely made it worth her while. "Emma?" He asked as he stood in front of a group of students. "Emma Keane, Chloe Murray, Grace Jacobs, Mark Owen, Terry Creed and Lawrence Dalgarno you are all with me." Grinning Emma followed Pavel through into the room that their study group would be using.

A few weeks later as Emma gathered her book from where she'd knocked them to the floor 'accidentally' she felt strong arms slide around her waist, pulling her up and into his body. "Emma." He breathed, his strong accent sending Emma into a spin. "I think you need…private tutoring…lately your work has been suffering." He grinned as he brushed her hair from her eyes. "Why don't you come by to mine after classes today and I'll see if I can brush up your skills to standard?"

"Oh yes." Emma gushed, blushing violently as she felt Pavel's arms slide lower on her back. "I'll see you then." She smiled as she felt him inking his address into the back of her hand. Starting to walk away she was surprised when she felt his lips pressing firmly against hers, rubbing them together slightly as he ran his fingers though her hair.

"Until tonight." He winked as he walked across to the board.

As Pavel left her flat Emma sighed. Why did it have to end like this? Flicking the remote so her music blasted loudly from the CD player Emma bent over the coffee table to pick up the rolled up fiver, hovering it over the single line of coke that was left before she snorted it, reeling back from the table as the familiar dizzying sensation took over.

In reality she knew why it had to end. Pavel had a girlfriend…well a fiancé technically. They couldn't keep it up much longer. Despite how hard Emma had pleaded he'd left, leaving only the coke behind as a reminder.

"You did coke?" Will asked incredulously as she burrowed herself into the sofa cushions to hide her face from him. "Emma…Emma babe talk to me."

"Yeah…yeah okay I did coke…I did other stuff to for that matter but it doesn't make me a bad person. I had problems and I thought it would solve them. It didn't. It made it all ten times worse but I've learned to deal with the consequences of my actions. Matt saved me from that life. When I met him I knew he wouldn't stand for it. And I thought I was in love…I thought I could do anything just to please him…so I cut the habit and haven't looked back." Emma said, tears shining in her eyes as she tried to defend herself.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her Will ducked his face into her neck shamefully. "Oh Emma I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I just…I just couldn't imagine you of all people doing drugs."

Emma twirled round in her new police uniform, grinning as she saw Matt watching her proudly from the doorway. "My own little police officer." He smiled, coming over to kiss the top of her head.

Now this was the kind of civilised relationship that Emma had been longing for all her life. Someone mature, stable, secure. Someone who loved her and who wanted to take care of her. He was the kind of guy you couldn't wait to take home to show your parents because you just knew that they too would fall head over heels in love with him.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered his breath blowing a path through her blonde hair as he spoke.

"Then I met you." Emma sighed, curling her hand around part of Will's shirt as she lay on top of him, her head resting on his gently rising and falling chest.

"Yeah…then you met me." Will smiled, recalling the first time he'd laid eyes on her. "You were gorgeous."

"Thank you." Emma blushed, still not used to the constant shower of compliments raining down on her when she was in Will's company.

"Come on girl, we've been here for hours. Lets go out and get pizza!" Will grinned, pulling her up from the sofa and dragging her from the flat, as they ran hand in hand down the street, neither of them caring what they looked or sounded like.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay...homework and exams caught up with me again :(**

**Hope you enjoy Xx (only a few more left...Emily can kick me up the backside if I don't keep updating :P) the more reviews the quicker the updates. **

The morning sunlight poured in through the open curtains, casting brand new shadows on the walls of the bedroom as it slowly filled with light. Will's eyes fluttered open as he looked around him groggily. Emma's blonde hair was scattered across his chest as her head rose and fell with his every breath. Her arms were wrapped easily around his stomach as his were lying low on her back, stroking the soft skin that covered her spine and raising goose bumps as he trailed his little finger over the vertebrae. Smiling as she stirred gently Will watched Emma slowly wake, giggling up at him as she pulled the duvet up further to cover herself. "So babe…what do you want to do today?" He asked.

Sighing happily Emma pressed her lips against his neck, she could get used to this. Waking up late in Will's arms, lying in bed for hours as they planned their leisurely days off having booked off the majority of the two weeks from their holiday entitlement. "Can we go see a movie…I haven't had time off in ages so I'm pretty behind on cinema stuff!" Emma grinned as she ran her fingers through Will's hair.

"Yeah…sure babe. As long as it ain't no mushy gushy girly crap." He smiled as she slapped him on the arm.

"I need to go shower…coming?" Emma laughed as she dragged herself from the bed, picking up her clothes on the way out of the room.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Will replied as he chased her shrieking down the hallway to the bathroom.

As they wandered hand in hand down Oxford Street Emma turned to smile up at Will. It was nice just to be behaving like an ordinary couple, not afraid to go out in public for once as Matt was hundreds of miles away in a conference centre in Dundee. "Babe, Mum just texted me. She was asking if I wanted to go round some time soon. Do you fancy going over for tea tonight…I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you came along…in fact she'd probably thank me?" Will asked as he looked up from his phone which had been buzzing in his pocket.

"Yeah babe that would be lovely. Only…what are we going to tell her I mean…she knows I'm married right?" Emma replied nervously as her grip on Will's hand tightened slightly, turning her knuckles white.

"Just you leave that to me, don't go worrying your pretty little head about it." Will grinned as he tucked his hand in around Emma's waist so she was pulled further in towards him as they continued down the busy street and towards the car park.

After a short drive out into one of the quieter areas on London Will parked the car outside a fairly ordinary family house. "Home." He said matter-of-factly as he squeezed her hand back in comfort. "They're nice people, just don't kiss me or nothing." He laughed.

"Ooh I'll have my work cut out there babe." Emma smiled as she unbuckled her belt and slipped out of the car, following him over to the red front door and waiting as he rang the bell expectantly.

Will's Mum smiled and greeted them as she let them into the house, ushering them through into the living room where Tom, Will's Dad was sitting watching TV. "Tom. It's Will and he brought Emma with him as well. Come on be sociable you lazy bum!" She nagged jokingly at him before she disappeared off into the kitchen, cooking up a storm as usual.

"Hi Emma, pleasure to meet you. We've heard a lot about you from our Will before." Tom grinned as he reached across to sweep Emma into a hug. "So…what brings you two down here anyway?"

"Oh we were out for the day, Emma's husband is away up in Scotland on a training course so she got lonely and we went out to see a film because we're both off today." Will filled in quickly as a look of sheer panic flitted across Emma's face as she looked over his Dad's shoulder.

As they cleared away the dishes after dinner Emma's hand brushed Will's and he followed her through into the kitchen where she was stacking plates by the sink. Standing behind her he was about to wrap his arms around her waist when he heard footsteps and his Mum wandered into the kitchen, scolding them both for trying to do the dishes and sending them packing while she began attempting to shift the mountain of plates and cups from one side of the sink to the other as she washed them. "Come on through Dad will be watching the telly no doubt." Will said as he pulled Emma back down the corridor towards the first room they'd been in where they settled into the large comfy sofas.

"So Emma how long have you been a PC for?" Will's Dad asked as the ad break appeared on screen and his concentration from the football match was shattered.

"Oh…um about six months…I'm still a probationer though." Emma replied, smiling and twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"And you've known will for?"

"Same amount of time…six months. I joined Sun Hill in January so we've been friends since then." Emma grinned, her voicing catching on a chuckle as she stammered out the word 'friends' as unbeknown to anyone else…they were so much more than that.

"Dad come off it, what's with the third degree. I'm the copper, not you!" Will laughed as he threw the TV Times across the room so it hit his Dad on the side of the head gently. "Come on Em, I'll show you the rest of the house." He added as he got to his feet. "We'll be back down in time for the second half, don't you worry."

Emma smiled and followed Will from the room and back down the hallway to the kitchen where they left via the back door. "Garden." Will stated. "There used to be swings and stuff but after we all left home they junked them. I liked it though…cuz you could hop over the end of the fence and you were right in the middle of the park practically so it was easy to sneak out and meet my mates when I lived here." He continued, a reminiscent look taking over his features.

A few hours later Will stretched and yawned, looking at the clock on the mantelpiece before double checking his watch. "Jesus…is that the time already? I'd better drive Emma home now!" He said in surprise, spinning a few white lies to protect them both as he stood up.

"Yeah we'd better be going. Thanks for dinner it was lovely." Emma said politely as she too got to her feet and started heading for the door but Will's Mum got there first.

"Don't be daft you too! You can't go home at this time of night, you'll be shattered if you drive all the way across London and that. Go on, you can stay here for the night. I'll set Emma up in Jessie's old room." She suggested, not waiting for an answer as she charged on up the stairs to begin rearranging Will's sister's old bedroom.

Raising her eyebrows Emma grinned. "You're just like her…never waiting for an answer." She laughed, looping her arm through his.

Emma rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow. It wasn't fair. She'd just gotten used to falling asleep in a strong pair of arms and then here she was all by herself while he slept soundly in his old bed just across the landing. Slipping from between the sheets Emma tiptoed over to the door, sliding it open silently and creeping across to Will's room. "Hey babe…I got lonely. I thought you might like to cheer me up." She grinned as she joined Will under his duvet, her lips pressing down on his as his hands expertly tugged off one of his old shirts that she was wearing and began to undo the back of her bra.

"Sorry about the shorts Em." He laughed as he looked down to see that Emma was wearing a pair of checked blue boxers. "Almost all of my clothes are at the flat…I didn't leave much here."

"I don't mind…it's kinda cool." She replied, guiding his hand to the waistband of the shorts. "Oh my god, your hands are bloody freezing!" She exclaimed as his fingertips brushed the skin around her belly button.

A shaft of light from the door grew wider as it was pushed open, illuminating the pair on the bed as Will's Mum backed into the room. "I heard you moving about Will dear so I thought I'd bring you up some cocoa." She smiled as she turned around, freezing, her mouth wide open as she spotted the pair on the bed with only the thin sheet covering them. Closing her mouth and scurrying from the room she left the hot drink steaming on one of the cabinets as Will and Emma closed their eyes, thinking deeply about how to play this.

"I gotta go talk to her. Stay here babe." Will sighed eventually as he pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead, quickly pulling on his jeans and sweatshirt as he left the room. He crept down the stairs to the kitchen where he found his Mum with her head in her hands at the table. "Mum?" He asked softly, stepping into her line of view. "Mum…I'm sorry you had to see that…we were just…we just…" But Will couldn't lie to his Mum, to anyone else yes…but not to her. It was practically impossible!

"You were what Will?" She asked tiredly. "Unless I'm sorely mistaken, she's married and her husband is quite violent…especially when he finds out she's been playing away. Am I right?"

Hanging his head in shame Will nodded. "It just…happened." He admitted softly.

"Happened? Happened Will? Did your father and I not bring you up properly? Things like that don't just happen! Now go and ruin your life if you want, you're quite entitled to do that but when that two timing slut leaves you in the lurch don't come crying to me." She snapped, turning around and facing out of the windows into the pitch-black night sky.

"Two timing slut?" Emma echoed, tears choking her up. "You…you think I'm a two timing slut? Will…I…I…I'm sorry. I'll go." She whispered before turning on her heel and running out of the kitchen and down the hallway, stuffing her feet into her trainers as she opened the front door and ran out into the night.

Spinning round to stare accusingly at his mother Will sighed. "Now look what you've done. I might deserve some of this slagging but she's not done anything wrong. The only thing she's guilty of is having too big a heart. Now will you butt out of my life and stop screwing it all up for me?" He raged as he stormed back up the stairs, grabbing Emma's clothes and his other belongings, which he stuffed into a bag and rattled back down the stairs, racing out into his car and turning the key in the ignition.

Will reversed the car out of the driveway, spinning it and driving speedily along, scanning the pavements for the familiar little blonde. Emma paused, panting for breath as she doubled over having run so fast. She'd covered quite a lot of ground…only she had no idea where she was. Shivering in the t-shirt and boxer shorts Emma smiled slightly as she realised it was all she was wearing…and she must have looked rather odd. Trudging slowly along the pavement Emma heard a car behind her and she looked round into the glare of the headlamps, shielding her eyes until it had just passed her.

"Emma. Emma babe please get in the car. Come on Em. Mum didn't mean any of that. She was just surprised…and disappointed I guess." Will called as he stepped out of the driver's side. Nodding slightly Emma brushed the salty tears from her cheeks as she crawled into the passenger seat next to him, curling herself up tightly into a ball and facing away from him. Will took one look across at her and pulled into the nearest lay by. "Baby…talk to me sweetheart." He pleaded, his hands finding hers.

Her tearstained cheeks were flushed pink from the cool wind outside and her bottom lip was still trembling slightly. "I…I liked your Mum and ever she thinks I'm a two timing slut." She whimpered softly. "I know that we're having…an…an affair but…but it's different. I mean. I love you. I know I have to leave Matt but…but it's just so difficult. He knows so much about me…us…our past."

"I know. I know baby. You don't have to explain to me. I know you would if you would. I understand." Will soothed gently. "Wait…hold on…what? You…you said you loved me?" He asked gob smacked.

"Yeah…yeah I said…I said I love you." Emma whispered looking down at her knees…although the next thing she felt was his lips pressing down on hers and his hands slipping in around her waist as he moved closer to her.

"Well…I love you too." He sighed, resting his forehead on hers.

"You do?"

"Yeah…I do." Will smiled, kissing her softly again before he started the car ignition. "Come on babe, lets go home."


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it's been an age and a half since I last updated. I'm majorly snowed under so yeah :P not much left so more reviews mean faster updates :D**

**xx (thanks Emily for being so patient when I haven't written anything in like months!)**

Resting her hand over his on the gear stick Emma smiled down as their fingers intertwined like they'd been made as part of a jigsaw puzzle, fitting so perfectly together. "I just need to pick up a few things from the house." Emma smiled as she saw her neighbourhood coming into view.

"Yeah well you can't keep wearing the same clothes you mink." Will joked, reaching out the hand that had previously been on the gear stick to tickle her in the side, sending her squealing away from him.

"You're the mink." She giggled back as the car slowed to a halt and she unbuckled her belt. Will stayed stationary in his seat, settling down. "You're not coming in then?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Will shook his head as he bit his lip, changing his mind as Emma placed her hands on her hips in a demanding gesture.

The two of them stepped over the threshold, the silence closing in on them as they stood in the large empty hallway. "Em…it doesn't feel right me being here." Will murmured, his conscience beginning to get the better of him.

"Oh stop being such a girl. Chuck the kettle on will ya?" Emma called teasingly over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs two at a time as she made her way up to the bedroom. Chucking clothes and shoes, books and magazines into a hold all Emma sighed happily, she still had a week and two days until she was forced back here by the reappearance of Matt.

"Tea here." Will smiled as he pushed his way into the room, holding out the pink mug to her as his one was already at his lips. Lying back against the bedcovers Emma grinned.

"Put it on the cabinet. I've got some things to do first." She smirked as she rolled over onto her tummy, hanging off the edge of the bed with every intention of making herself irresistible to Will as she knew full well that he could see right down her top now. Groping about under the bed Emma pulled out her brown leather boots, adding them to the back before she up-righted herself to see Will staring, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Uh Em…I think we should go." He whispered hoarsely.

"No ya don't. I'm not finished yet. Anyway…what's the rush? Matt's in Scotland. We can do whatever we want." She replied sitting up on her knees and taking the mug from Will's wobbly hands. "Don't tell me you don't want this." She grinned pressing her lips along his jaw as she pulled him down onto the bed with her.

"To tell you that would be lying I guess." Will smiled back, his hands pulling at the soft material of Emma's t-shirt while hers worked on the buckle of his belt. "Still…don't you think it feels…not right you know…doing it here?" He asked.

"Talk about a passion killer." Emma said, silencing him with a kiss. "It's my house. I can do whatever I like."

And they did…an hour after they'd arrived Will and Emma left the house careful for once not to let people notice they were together given that those who'd see her were her neighbours, many of them family friends and close to Matt as well as herself, those with the power to out them well and truly. Emma tucked her hair behind her ears as she slid into the passenger side, chucking her bag through into the backseats before she checked her reflection in the mirror, wiping away some of her smudged lip gloss before turning and seeing Will smiling at her. "Hey silly, you've got lip gloss on you too!" She laughed as she reached out to wipe it off with her thumb.

"Your fault." Will pouted, sticking out his tongue at her as he fiddled with the key in the ignition, his mind still reeling from the potential consequences of 'getting busy' in Matt and Emma's house. "Kay where do you want to go now? We can go and rent a movie if you want?" He suggested as they turned out of the cul-de-sac and onto one of the main roads.

"Yeah…a movie sounds good." Emma replied, returning her hand to the gear stick as it hand been last time they'd been in the car.

As they walked towards the Blockbuster store, leaving the car in the little car park not far away Emma sighed happily as she imagined her life continuing along these lines. Getting up, kicking Will out of bed from next to her, showering together, eating breakfast opposite each other, talking about their leisurely day and then living life just the way she's always dreamed. With a man who loved her and respected her and wanted to do the best by her. "Will…Emma? What are you guys doing…ah never mind look just help me cuff these guys and get them in the van will ya?" Nate called along the pavement as he spotted his two colleagues.

Quickly dropping hands Emma and Will ran forwards, grabbing one of the men each and forcing their arms behind their backs while Nate waded back into the store, his protective shield pulled up around him as the CO19 officers followed. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Emma asked, looking around her in confusion as officers mobbed the scene all pulling up in various different patrol cars and vans.

"There's some sort of armed robbery gone wrong. The two you just cuffed…they were the getaway drivers in the vehicle outside that Nate apprehended. They both seemed pretty clueless." A passing officer stopped to explain.

Emma's head flopped to the side, her cheek pressed against Will's chest as she watched the flickering on the TV as the credits began to roll. "What a long day!" She sighed, thinking about the witness statements they'd had to make and sign, the lying and deception so their colleagues wouldn't find out about their secret relationship…then dinner and a movie in at home…well at Will's home. Smiling as she felt Will brush his fingers through her hair she settled her head down on his lap, looking up at him happily as he bent to kiss her. "A long day…but I wouldn't change it for the world." She grinned, running a hand down his cheek and along his lower lip. "And it's about to get a whole lot better too." She murmured, pulling him down into another long, lingering kiss.


End file.
